


Shades of Serendipity

by 312LTY (zaynsuniverse)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Secret Admirer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anal sex (sortsa ha), he thinks 'warm' a lot, jaehyun might be a fool, jeno x jae brotherly friendship!! and taeyong..., taeyong is eerie at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynsuniverse/pseuds/312LTY
Summary: A single woven basket occupying sliced fruits, and a bento box with a different meal each dinner time. It’s thoughtful, yet suspicious since the timeframe follows his livid breakdown in the apartment halls. Somebody is out for Jaehyun. If he wants to find out who is his secret admirer — or murderer by poison — then call him crazy.





	Shades of Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> this was soooo fun to write !!!  
> come along the journey with me.
> 
>  
> 
> [peep the moodboard!](https://twitter.com/archivedanie/status/1037406765820739584)

Twenty something years old living in a rundown apartment room in the third floor, Jaehyun is a hopeless mess. His neighborhood doesn’t consists of fires from meth labs, firemen evacuating the building. No blaring gunshots heard through the thin walls, nor women prancing in red fishnets with exotic dresses. Nothing like the movies when thinking of a raggedy apartment. It’s not a terrible neighborhood at all. He just opt out in getting a better place because he can’t exactly afford to pay for the luxury.

Jaehyun’s granite countertops tear because it’s actually protection peels for pantry surfaces. He has odd stains on his carpet that he doesn’t want to know the source of. Though, he can say that he loves the scent of mildew and books that come from the tiny rooms around the apartment.  
  
Sixty percent of his week consists of him being mediocre. Meaning most days he’s okay with his living status. He truly can’t complain if this is what he put upon himself, he can only hope that like a prize in a crane machine, he’ll be lifted towards a brighter and higher setting.  
  
Today... is not looking so good.  
  
In the elevator, he uses his fist to key in his floor. His other hand occupies his nose, pinching at the bridge of it to prevent himself from either breaking his fist against the metal door or breaking down on the disgusting wood ground.  
  
Jaehyun evacuates fast from the small space once it dings. To make things worse, before he can arrive on his welcoming mat, his feet tangle like delicate yarn, causing him to plummet and meet the cement surface.  
  
There’s no point on getting up, Jaehyun things. He lets himself linger in the dim hallway. He’s only a few doors away from his very own room but there’s no strength in him to make a sudden move for it. Things are bad as it is, so he’s not ashamed to dwell on negative thoughts while clutching his knees to his chest.  
  
Jaehyun curls himself tight, feeling as if, the smaller he gets, the smaller his problems will become. He doesn’t get like this often — feeling unnecessary and over thinking — but during the rare occasions where he happens to, he spirals out of control, no grip on how to feel or how to better himself.  
  
Back at work, Jaehyun had gotten demoted from his journalism job. All because of a lousy coworker who couldn’t edit his documents. He was on the verge of excelling higher, having an article twice a month. Now he’s trodden back to square one, working in the mail office. The failure to edit documents wasn’t all the problem. Jaehyun was having a hard time the last few weeks, constantly getting reprimanded by someone just one step above him. He failed to concentrate on coming up with ideas — he is their personal idea developer after all. Head of cooperator of collections, creations, and organization.  
  
Jaehyun sucks ass at being lead CCCO. But at least when he’s mingling, people hear incorrectly and think he’s a CEO. _Oh right_ , he no longer has this role.  
  
Everything works together. It’s not just one significant problem that fucks Jaehyun over. Everything works in a domino effect. Because Jaehyun has been demoted, it means he gets paid less. It means he already can’t afford his rent, making it now more difficult to breath above this tundra. He also loses his social reputation because he’s dedicating too many hours of his life just to get a little more pay with the extra working. He — everything is just out of his hands.  
  
Jaehyun feels like a fool, being a solid rock on the ground, feet away from his so called home. It takes a toll on him to get up because his chest hurts. He’s being sensitive about lots of these challenges, but he’s never been afraid to display it. On the contrary he’s terrible at asking for help, that’s another thing that makes him feel foolish.  
  
So when he hears the creak of a door, he storms up from his spot fast. He strides to his door, palming at the damn lock while turning his key because sometimes it’s a stubborn piece of shit metal.  
  
Jaehyun discards all his clothes, tip toeing naked to heat up his bathtub water. He make a sandwich while having patience. His plastic plate and chips accompany him into the bathroom where he puts it on the toilet. Dropping a hand inside the water, he finalizes that it’s just the right temperature that’ll make him forget just a little bit. He gets in and eats dinner, just like that.  
  


  
  
September 1st. A new month. It’s quite shitty to think that new days, new months, new years are supposed to be unspoken guides to improvement. Nobody thinks Jaehyun deserves a chance.  
  
This day go by the same as always, ignoring the fact that he doesn’t get to go onto his own mini crucible anymore. He retreats into the break room where there’s a cart waiting for him. Before he left that position a few months back, it used to be in the printing room but apparently it’s too congested.  
  
Jaehyun doesn’t like the break room though.  
  
People are pouty, yet don’t bother to fix that. Unlike these grey moody looks, he knows how to play a little happy role while being around others. Then there are the workers who bring nasty smelling food, shamelessly microwaving it.  
  
Jaehyun just can’t stand it.  
  
The mailing delivery is his business, so he’ll deal with it. But in a couple weeks while he’s firm in this damn position, he’ll request — more like beg — to move the mailing cart elsewhere.  
  
  
During his break time, he squanders the newspapers for another part time job. He doesn’t use reliable internet because his phone data is off. He can’t afford to use LTE whenever he wants. Emergencies only. Even at home, he’s got the cheapest service that runs slow as the sun rotating. If he really wanted to, he could stop by the nearby tea shop after this job because they offer free internet.  
  
“Hey! Where were you today?”  
  
Jaehyun looks to where the voice comes from, seeing round — sometimes crescent shaped — eyes and dark black hair. He smiles genuinely at the seventeen year old intern who always smiles even if people don’t dare look his way. Jeno is too pure, Jaehyun is fearful of him meeting the real world.  
  
He doesn’t even know how to break the news. Tugging on his collar before clearing his throat, he responds, “That’s not my position anymore.”  
  
“You’re not CCCO?!” Jeno clams, his hands slapping the dull table.  
  
Jaehyun can only nod his head.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Jeno pouts patting Jaehyun’s back. He fishes something out from his backpack. “Chicken nuggets?”  
  
“Sure, kid.” Jaehyun says to Intern Jeno — future representative of the editorial tower, he hopes.  
  
If Jaehyun can’t have a slice of happiness, he wishes the best for this young adult next to him. Jeno makes him oddly happy. Sometimes he sees himself in this younger embodiment. He hopes to guide new him to all the right directions.  


  
Looking at the elevator kind of mocks him. He thinks back to his aggression yesterday. Shoving the apartment’s glass door, not helping an elderly woman retrieve her grocery item that she dropped, his fist slamming into the operating buttons. They remind him of his disgusting dismay. He feels disappointed.  
  
The hallway is narrow. Walking closer to his apartment door, he has to squint at a blurry object waiting on his welcoming mat. He can’t decipher what it is, since his door is quite far, but it sure is filled with bright things. It looks as if someone stole a cabin’s rocking recliner chair, sawed the legs of it, and dropped it to his place for a prank.  
  
“I don’t have time for this.” Jaehyun groans, pulling out the door key from his back pocket.  
  
Approaching the mysterious object waiting for his arrival, he anticipates for the item all up until he’s hovering right over it. There’s nothing to fret about.  
  
It’s a... basket.  
  
This thing in front of his home, on his welcoming mat, it’s a woven gift basket with a variety of color — an assortment of different snacks and fruits and, Jaehyun thinks there’s even a full course dinner.  
  
Holding onto his assumptions, he stands correct with the basket on his kitchen counter, easier for inspection. The whiff of each dish hits him one by one when he gradually opens the containers to inspect. There’s fried shrimp chips as appetizer, some tomato-red-colored-looking soup, hot teriyaki chicken as the main dinner course, and desert which is one of his favorites, corn and tapioca pudding.  
  
That’ll keep him fed for days, or maybe not because he’s so fucking starving. Even then, this basket has a few kettle baked chips and sprinkle coated cookies and vibrant fruits and green vegetables to pass him by this week. But really, vegetables?  
  
An anonymous person just happened to pack him the whole food chain and put it on his doorstep. There’s no trace of that person; Jaehyun’s searching and he doesn’t see any you’re welcome card that begs to be acknowledged. It could be that the person wanted to give it to Jaehyun personally but he was working later today.  
  
Jaehyun decides to keep the basket instead of tossing it in the recycle bin. It looks authentic, handmade, yet quite creepy with its thin branches pulled together letting itself be called a basket.  
  
It has some sentimental value in it, because whoever this person is, maybe they care for Jaehyun’s sanity.  
  
  
By sunset, Jaehyun goes for a quick run to the nearby grocery store. He’s on his feet and out the door because it is a Friday anyways and he wants to save himself from boredom.  
  
Nightlife air is cold despite the summer season. Two more weeks until autumn. He likes the scent of leaves. He likes to hear the crackles when his foot submerges into the dead orange and brown leaves. Things look up when he sees the multicolor of nature.  
  
The tiny square foot grocery is quiet compared to most times he visits. Perhaps people actually have money to spend and want to get some ice cream at a real parlor shop, or can actually afford to get a decent glass of beer instead of coming to an average grocery store.  
  
Jaehyun intends on getting exactly that.  
  
Though something hinders him from his original hunt.  
  
He snoops through the thin racks, keeping his eyes fixated on this fascinating figure behold. He rummages through the chip bags, and tightens his hood. He feels utterly creepy but something about this person entices Jaehyun.  
  
The boy leaves before he could get an upfront, better look. And maybe it’s creepy that Jaehyun follows him out.  
  
“Hey,” Jaehyun calls as it echoes in the empty lot. He jogs — this oh, so embarrassing jog that only a desperate person would do for attention — in the direction of that character who looks like he’s shining under the dumb street light. He inquires, “What dog is that?”  
_  
That was not supposed to happen._  
  
Jaehyun clears his throat with a nervous smile, staring intently towards this person that gives him a peculiar sensational feeling in his chest. He meant to offer a hand with the bags, or maybe ask if he’d like a partner to walk wherever he may go. It’s dark after all.  
  
“My dog...” the stranger with a pleasant expression on his mumbles.  
  
Jaehyun nods. “Yes.”  
  
“Okay, alright.”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
Pretty boy with this toothy smile leans down and touches his pet’s chin.  
  
Damn, let me be him — or her, whatever the dog is. Jaehyun follows, setting his grocery on the ground. His eyes graze the dog’s appearance, shaded in a tree-bark brown and a light tan that reminds him of cookies he used to love made by his mom.  
  
He raises his gaze from his dog and fixates a soft look at Jaehyun. “He’s a mastiff beagle.”  
  
“And I’m Jaehyun.” _Fuck, that was bad. That was weak and embarrassing._ At least Jaehyun did what he set out to. Introducing himself to this cherub, wonderful face felt so good, he still feels so good. It makes up for yesterday.  
  
“Taeyong. I’m Taeyong.” Hesitance.  
  
Is he as nervous as Jaehyun?  
  
This — Taeyong — is the first attractive person he’s seen in so long. He’s been too consumed, too invested in his field to even consider a relationship. But, Taeyong here... well it’s not that fair. What if Taeyong is just a terrible person with a pretty face, such pretty face and soothing voice.  
  
Jaehyun gets nervous and walks away.  
  
  
Great, he forgot a drink. But he remembers Taeyong’s perfect sculpted face.  
  
At home, he chucks off his shoes and his eyes meet the meal basket that sits on the table. Oh well, he arrived home empty handed but at least this is free and has been waiting for him since his nap from earlier. And he got a beautiful boy’s name.  
  
Good enough.  
  
There’s even some milk in the fridge.  
  
Jaehyun rummages through the basket, placing the teriyaki and rice into the fridge. He hopes it’s not sour already because he’s left it in the kitchen for a couple of hours, not to mention: he doesn’t know how long it’s been in front of his door.  
  
He picks out the cookies and microwaves it for a couple of seconds then fetches himself a mug with flamingos on it. Upon the beep, he throws the soup inside as well, soon putting everything else in the pantry. 

This is every night. Utter silence constricting him because of the lack of anything in his own _home_. He doesn’t have cable, and can’t bother to do any music searching when it comes to thinking about how useful his earphones could be. Though, he perks up when he remembers that he has Jeno’s password for an online movie streaming service.  
  
Jaehyun settles on this cozy carpet that was furnished just for him. He tugs it like a ragdoll in the direction of the kitchen because the lighting is more aesthetic in this modest space. He is not alert of how hungry he is until he becomes aware on how he musters up curry soup and cookies together.

Not all at once! Of course not, well maybe. Just — still, _what a fucking mess._

There’s a gentle knock on his door resembling the faint sound of fingertip tapping down a hard surface. He walks leisurely to greet whomever because he isn’t expecting anyone. Surely whoever disturbs his dinner time at such an unpredictable manner wouldn’t mind waiting outside for a little. It’s not like he lives in a huge house, taking a mile walk to get to the front.

What does make his stomach flip, agitating him is the fact that on the other side of this thin door, nobody remains. There’s nobody there. He got started, and had to put his cookie down for nothing. Jaehyun is just about to close the door until he sees a tiny box on his welcoming mat. He sighs before crouching down to pick it up, then closing his door, certain to use the bolt lock on top as well.

The tiny cube looks fragile. It’s a baby blue like summer skies. Inside there’s actually a note this time, a tiny paper bag texture with metallic inked-calligraphy written on it. He might be one step closer to solving the identity of this mysterious person because there is so much character applied to this single note.

In gold, it reads, _you seemed a bit lost today. i hope you find yourself and a solution. but for tonight, microwave this for three minutes. then put ice. x_

Jaehyun looks beyond the note in his fingertips, seeing two packets of tea. It’s oolong but smells like roses.

He chucks it into the basket, cowering over the edge of the counter and dunking his final cookie in the milk. It makes a splash sound that Jaehyun laughs at because he usually enjoys submerging his cookie in with a spoon. This is certainly different, yet so is the fact that he’s eating a stranger’s baked cookies.

Tonight, his post-bedtime routine is different. Before getting to bed, he prepares hot water in the same flamingo pink mug. Placing it on his nightstand will give an additional collection to his circular torn wooden stains. If he cared, he’d buy a coaster by now.

It appears, one of the teas is herbal and the other one is in fact, roses. Boiled rose pieces sprinkled in milk tea powder. He thanks his secret mother. A mother because, only a mother would make such great meals (Jaehyun hasn’t tried the chicken yet but he assumes its delightful due to its smell), and only his mother would notice him feeling down. What if this is his mom, _oh god_.

She would make him his favorite food though… and yet, its nothing he’s really asked her for. Not to mention, those cookies didn’t taste like how she used to make. The ones that are the colors of Taeyong’s dog, now those are his mom’s. And this drink, he doesn’t drink tea. Especially not with _ice_. He decides to put a whole lot of ice when he removes it from the microwave. _A whole lot_. He’s associating with many new experiences because of this stranger.

Drinking it makes his stomach warm, even if the cup makes his fingertips numb.

 

 

Jaehyun’s favorite memory is with Jeno. The boy that reminds him of a bombay cat may be younger than him by four ages away, despite that, their bonding experiences can be endeared and are close to his heart. When they are not jogging around the neighborhood with matching tracksuits, nor exchanging mad stories from work, he’s Jeno’s personal cheerleader. He sees potential in this embodiment of him, not that Jaehyun wants to use Jeno to shape him up into a better him, but that’s exactly what he’s doing. He’s becoming the mother of a beauty pageant star because it’s a bit too late to turn his life around. Jeno is aware and doesn’t mind, as he feels like Jaehyun is good support.

The first time Jaehyun felt genuine triumph, Jeno was right with him.

That same knock surfaces to his attention. He pouts because he’s eating for fuck sake.

“Let’s get this over with.” He murmurs before leaving his bowl unattended.

For a second, Jaehyun smiles to himself thinking that Jeno is paying him a visit. They both have the weekend off and perhaps they can do something childish. Jeno makes him feel younger too, that’s a thing.

When he swings door swings open, it takes all of his strength to keep his knees from not caving out. His heart ricochets against his ribs, it’s pounding _that_ hard. He absentmindedly raises his arm to lean against the door but that escalates to him up stumbling due to the door being a door, shifting all the way wide open. Jaehyun does what people say he does best — he smiles.

“Oh, I didn’t know you lived here.” Taeyong says with surprise, raising his shoulders with his speech.

“Yeah.” Jaehyun is nervous, of course he would be.

Taeyong flutters his lashes so naturally before he mentions, “Anyways, I am new here and don’t know how to get the heater running. Do you think you can, help?”

Jaehyun contemplates it for a moment. Even his heater system doesn’t work, though he’s never bothered to try it because he didn’t want a cent going towards some unnecessary bill when he could be wearing bundles of layers and sleeping with more blankets. Albeit, he doesn’t want to decline the chance at visiting Taeyong’s house. If Taeyong needs his heater to perform… “ _Heater_? It’s still warm.”

There’s a blank face playing on Taeyong’s face. Like a cute little goldfish, his mouth opens and closes. Only a few seconds post being conscious of that, does he _correct_ himself, “Did I say heater? What’s the other one?”

“Air conditioner.” Jaehyun points out with a smirk.

Jaehyun feels a sudden sheer wave of assurance. A token of Taeyong’s own demure ambiance doesn’t make him feel less than Taeyong, in some weird, odd embarrassing way that he had felt the last time they had an interaction. He’s not saying that all of a sudden, he’s a marvelous flirt, but surely, he can dig deeper and much more easier to grab those basic communication skills.

“Well, I’ll just check it myself then. Thanks.”

He takes his chance to experiment with the conjured up spunk and fervor, “I’d be happy to assist you.”

“Really?” Taeyong responds softly.

“Anything for a new neighbor.” Jaehyun insists. He kicks his feet in his shoes without averting his eyes from Taeyongs. He lets the door hit his back as he comments with a grin, “Or maybe I just want to see Kiko.”

Taeyong reminds him of a puppy this time. He should stop linking Taeyong to resembling a animals, but he can’t help it. Taeyong looks confused with wide eyes and a pout. It’s especially endearing when he breathes out, “Who?”

Jaehyun shrugs, locking his door, “Your dog. Looks like a Kiko.”

There’s a tiny relieved sigh coming from behind him before the same voice goes on, “Okay, well first hint, it’s not a japanese name.”

“Lily.”

“Not a flower.”

They stroll together simultaneously with their legs moving at same patterns, though at different lengths, and their shoes against the ground make matching light sound. If their fingers do brush against one another, Jaehyun prevents the urge to intertwine them together.

Jaehyun hums. “Cocoa.”

“It is a noun, I suppose.”

“Pickles.”

Taeyong laughs. “Goodness, where did that come from?”

Jaehyun wasn’t being serious, he was just desperate to lighten the mood even more and maybe get Taeyong to laugh. His laugh is melodic and bonny. Not even an orchestra in an empty arena can make a sound that celestial. It worked, and Jaehyun will work to make it work again.

“Ruby.”

“Hey.” Taeyong pauses before opening his apartment door. He turns to the direction of Jaehyun standing right behind him. “That’s her name.”

“Oh?” Jaehyun is astonished with his own guess.

Taeyong pushes the door and guides Jaehyun through the doorframe with his fingers. He tries not to think about it escalating for a reason other than being the help.

When they’re both inside Taeyong calls out for Ruby then turns to the awkward, lean body in the far end, that’s Jaehyun. He beams like a bright sunrise while teasing, “You know what, I’m thinking you already knew.”

“Did not!” Jaehyun retorts.

As Taeyong crouches down to greet his dog, Jaehyun adapts to the environment quickly. He takes note of how everything belongs where it is. There’s a colorful blue couch in the center with a vintage rug beneath it. He’s got gold metal structured as legs for his furnitures like the coffee table and side stands. There’s a lot, a lot of plants everywhere — some aren’t even green.

For the most part, this lobby room seems already well lived in. It doesn’t feel like he’s new because everything seems comfortable and Jaehyun can sense his individuality just through the items in his house, it’s not even minimal either. He has way more furniture than Jaehyun. There’s no way that… Taeyong is a new neighbor.

Jaehyun observes the walls and sees posters and a large mirror. There’s an illuminous cherry outline on the single brick wall next to a flowy curtain. On dusty-free — as it seems — bookshelves he spots a few photo frames. More fractions like these in Taeyong’s apartment leads him to think otherwise.

“So you’re new right?”

“Yeah, I am.” Taeyong says casually, looking up from his dog.

_He really shouldn’t look up like this_ , Jaehyun thinks.

Jaehyun clears his throat and suddenly thinks this is the most perfect moment to address _this_ to someone. He doesn’t really think before interpreting a description into a question, “You wouldn’t happen to notice someone walking through the hallways often? Would you? Being that you’re probably bringing furniture in and out. You’d notice, huh?”

“Okay. When I said new, I’m not that new. Just about a few weeks.” _He even bites his lips as he gets up slowly._

Jaehyun crosses his arms and purses his lips when he banters, “Then that’s not new.”

Taeyong is a petal. He walks all whimsical like he owns the place, technically he does. For every step he takes, Jaehyun can just sense how light, how delicate he is in his very own world. He can’t pinpoint this thought but everything about him is soft and it makes the atmosphere benevolent, and Jaehyun’s heart mushy.

“Shoes. If it’s three weeks old it’s new compared to… how long have you been living here? It’s newer than most shoes.” _He’s even gentle when he convinces this unique concept of his._

“Did you compare us to shoes?” Jaehyun acknowledges.

Taeyong nods with a smile as he says, “I really like shoes.”

“So—“

“Oh. Don’t like, don’t think they mean the same thing.”

Jaehyun would respond something like, _I don’t even know what you means._ But that means lying to his maybe crush, so he dismisses the comment. His mind does get clouded with the idea that Taeyong actually gathered the same thought as him about the shoes. It was a bit flirty, wasn’t it? He again, diminishes his overthinking.

He averts the topic rather suddenly, reminding himself on why his afternoon takes place in a much more homey home than his home. “So, air conditioner, huh?”

There’s a puzzling expression on Taeyong’s face before he claps his hands together and cheers, “Right.” He tilts his head in the direction of the hallway, hand seeming like he’s about to reach for Jaehyun. “This way, please.”

Even his hallway contradicts Jaehyun’s very own. It seems like it refuses to have this ominous impression and doesn’t seem to collectively gather up dust nor spider webs as Jaehyun’s does. He cleans his apartment once a week, shouldn’t that be enough to repel such miniscule messes. He takes note to ask Taeyong for any particular cleaning tips, as he is very, very helpless. And that calls for his whole apartment. It even prevents Jeno from visiting sometimes, because the environment apparently makes him, _sad_.

“I can’t ever feel cold air when I turn it on.” Taeyong points towards the control board, fingers thumbling along the jelly keys.

Jaehyun glances at the control plastered onto the wall as he presses the on button which fails to operate any norms. He knits his eyebrows together before thumbing at random buttons. They’re brand new too with nothing sticky between them, nor are the fonts fading away. Experimentally, he pokes at a hinge. When it drops, Jaehyun is aware that there’s an extension outlet with no cord.

“Umm, I don’t actually know how you’ve turned it on before if it’s not connected to an energy source.” Jaehyun says, trying to dumb it down but also not wanting to offend Taeyong.

“Uh-oh. It never lit up anyways.” Taeyong responds, poking at the button for some unknown, queer good measure as it seems.

Jaehyun crosses his arms with a shrug, unsure of the next procedure. He _is_ in Taeyong’s house after all, and it seems all too soon to depart shortly post providing little to no help.

“Do you… do you want to go to a house depot and buy one with me?” Taeyong asks with a hint of nervousness. Jaehyun gets it absolutely, Taeyong probably feels dumb as shit for this shortfall of basic common sense. He’s even more cute, and sorta dumb, when he adds, “Because I still don’t know my way around this side of the city.”

“There’s a hardware store a few miles from here.” Jaehyun says, immediately panicking after he felt like his response was a decline. He’s quick to recover, “Yea, sure. Sure, let’s go.”

 

Taeyong is flinchy and acts as if Jaehyun would shove him out of the car if he were to say something wrong. He wants to make it clear that he wouldn’t dare harass him with criticism for anything. Jaehyun just doesn’t know how to make that conversation surface. He really doesn’t want Taeyong afraid of him, or awkward if that’s what it really is.  

After all, they’re neighbors roughly three doors down. They’d need each other, since Taeyong is new (he shouldn’t assume, but with Taeyong’s kittenish aura around him, he thinks Taeyong has a hard time making friends) and Jaehyun never acquainted anybody else on the floor level. They can ask each other for cups sugar or like ask if the mailman has delivered yet, and in the oh-so unfortunate event that there is a blackout, they can spend it together with gleaming candles and wool blankets and —

“Jaehyun, there were lots of parking spots you ignored. I think this is the closest we’ll get so take it.” Taeyong informs and Jaehyun agrees.

Shopping seems to put Taeyong at ease. He grabs a cart and greets the associate at the door with a friendly, “Hello, I hope you’re well.” Jaehyun finds endearment in that, wondering how Taeyong finds good things in many things, despite talking to Jaehyun that is. _I really should confront him on that._

Oddly, he would expect that Taeyong would ask an employee for the direction of air conditioners or such, but he manages his ways through the aisles perfectly fine with Jaehyun in tow like a curious puppy on a leash. He remains silent as well, following obediently as Taeyong finds the rack with cords and reads off the boxes for the brand he searches of.  

Jaehyun hears him humming during his expedition and he finds it quite soothing. Involuntarily he queries, “So you like to sing?” 

Taeyong winces with a tiny whimper before facing Jaehyun. “Sorry, I forgot you were here.”

“Oh, that happens.” 

 Jaehyun attempts to mask his slight disappointment but it’s evident that Taeyong catches because he says, “Not like that. I just forgot I asked you to come with. I usually do things alone.”

“Okay.”

Taeyong pouts before motioning Jaehyun closer to him, which Jaehyun takes because who is he to decline such an offer to be close to _him_. “Let’s play a game. So, guess which one is meant for my home.”

“What kind of game is this?” Jaehyun chuckles, but still observes the limited options on the metal hanging rack.

“Get it right and I can treat you to ice cream.”

Jaehyun slyly picks up a vibrant box with a picture of a control board that resembled the one at Taeyong’s apartment. He chucks it into the cart with a smug expression before navigating the cart in the opposite direction Taeyong parked it. His confidence is prideful and humiliating because Taeyong taps on his shoulder and exchanges Jaehyun’s box for his.

Taeyong only gifts a defeatening grin, but he also leaves this tiny promise, “It’s okay, I’ll still buy you something because you took me here.”

 

The neighbors spend the late afternoon searching for a frozen yogurt shop instead of choosing to indulge ice cream because Jaehyun wins a controversial debate about why Pluto no longer counts as a planet, whilst Taeyong’s only argument was something sincere with no factual reasoning. _How did that topic occur anyways?_ They passed by a tarot card reading with appealing window art of Saturn and its pretty ring. That escalated into Taeyong sharing how he’s always wanted to try that. Jaehyun teasingly told him to read a book about space, since the orange painted circle reminded him of just that. Which, taeyong had clearly stated that the logistics were to contrasting topics. And that’s how Jaehyun profoundly knew, “You probably think Pluto should of stayed a planet because nobody deserves to be left behind.”

“Only a day of knowing you, how do you know me so well?” Taeyong questions, but Jaehyun senses in his words, he doesn’t need an answer. 

Jaehyun hums, afraid that if he were to interact vocally, he’d stutter because that’s how his chest feels right now. It feels tight and ticklish, traveling to his stomach, even. He thinks he might throw up the O’s and milk he had for breakfast if he looks in the direction of Taeyong’s voice. He was fine the whole, the last couple of minutes, but that statement of Taeyong’s seemed too comfortable and familiar that it makes Jaehyun wish there was more truth to the second part.

“Because of that, you should choose something. Doesn’t have to be ice cream like I insisted.”

“Frozen yogurt then.” Jaehyun says and like that, he’s seemingly okay. He finds comfort in frozen yogurt because it reminds him of untroubled moments with Jeno. He’s always liked that, frozen-but-not-so-frozen dairy and obscure toppings.

Jaehyun promises the best place he knows and Taeyong tells him he’ll trust him on that. 

So when they arrive, Jaehyun is a little jumpy and anxious to make a good impression. He opens the door for Taeyong with such drive and already has two cups in his hands, offering the neon green one to Taeyong. He’s definitely making this shop look good, not himself of course.

“Can I interest you in—”

“You’re my guest, not a salesperson.”

“I’m the one who drove here.” 

Courage spews from Jaehyun, and even a smirk. He’ll never understand how Taeyong makes him nervous and weird one second, to saying something completely sly and witty out of nowhere.

“Okay, then buddy.” Taeyong gives him the cup back. “Surprise me and I’ll be waiting by the cash register.”

“No, wait!” Jaehyun’s voice wavers with desperation. He doesn’t realize his desperation turns into him falling into a deep pit of the extreme until his eyes glance to his burning fingertips. He’s clinging to Taeyong’s wrist like a child threatening to show their mommy what they want to buy. 

_I’m so lame._

Jaehyun doesn’t know whether the words, or the touch, makes him feel all flustery. 

“It’s no fun coming to a self-serve and not self serving.” Jaehyun quickly redeems himself.

Taeyong nods, and maybe it’s just Jaehyun seeing red from humiliation, but he’ll tell himself that he sees pink on the bone of Taeyong’s cheeks. 

While operating the machine, Taeyong must sense Jaehyun’s plans because he says, “You can add more, I’ll pay for it.”

It’s exactly what Jaehyun was trying to prevent. He didn’t want to be a bad person and spend thirteen dollars on two cups of ice cream. They’re hardly even friends. Jaehyun has only been into his house once, not even invited for any real purpose. He doesn’t even know this cutie’s his last name, and scored some luck by guessing his damn dog’s name. What is his occupation anyways? He’s got really good furniture. But this doesn't mean that he has to pay this much for some—

“Jae, now you’re overdoing it.” Taeyong mumbles. Jaehyun thinks he hears some edge in it and it kind of makes him nervous all over again, though again wouldn't be right to word it that way since the nerves never left from when he stepped in the shop.

Taeyong moves Jaehyun’s hand away from the nozzle. He secretly dumps some of this lychee flavor into the second cup and walks across the room. _Perfect, he’s not coming back_. He wants him here. To Jaehyun’s wishes, he only left because he’s getting a napkin. Jaehyun barely registers that his hand is attaining frost bite from the frozen yogurt all over his hand. He too just now realized… _Jae?_

“Just,” Taeyong doesn’t form his words yet, while wiping his hand. And once again, Jaehyun is feeling like quite the child. Taeyong pokes his chest and brings Jaehyun’s attention to the machine. “No more weird distractions, Jae. If you wanted to share a cup, you could of just said so.”

Jaehyun nods, sort of getting it, but no way getting it.

“Lets hope nobody sees this. I don’t want to waste it but…” Taeyong discards the messy cup Jaehyun had and keeps his. 

Jaehyun remains dumbfounded and allows Taeyong to carry on, however he may. He’s better staying in place before he does something absurd under the eyes of Taeyong again.

Taeyong takes charge of their cup, skipping around and fumbling with all the nozzles, occupying all the free spaces without a customer, and without a care to consider the flavor. He’s so free spirited, having at least seven shades of colors in his cup, along with three white ones that look similar but are probably tart and two fruity things — certain one is lychee. He sees that Taeyong has an excessive amount of it, Jaehyun’s favorite. Must of been the mistake from earlier, and Taeyong just assumed. How ever it goes, Jaehyun wants to kiss him for being considerate.

This time, he might have to disagree. Jaehyun sees Taeyong reaching for a banana flavor, one that is advertised as new, hence one he has never tried before. He is quick to tap Taeyong’s shoulder and mention, “I don’t think I want that.”

“Is this all about you?”

“Oh, no! Of course it’s not!” Jaehyun responds frantically. 

“I’m only kidding. Here, let’s just try it.” Taeyong insists. 

Jaehyun wonders for a second, how will they try it. That goes to the back of his mind when he sees Taeyong sticking his head in the grey machine and ducking underneath the serving dispenser. He palms at the machine until he finds the nozzle and unshamfully revels in the contact of ice cream to his lips directly from it.

“Taeyong.” Jaehyun whispers out, not knowing what to think.

He isn’t afraid of being excused from the establishment, nor is he more afraid of being fools. He’s thinks about the people who might be looking at Taeyong in any way they shouldn’t. He’s basking in public, anticipating with his mouth wide, and the melting substance is dripping from his chin and it’s pissing Jaehyun off because he shouldn’t see that, shouldn’t want to see that, and definitely should not let other people see that.

“Hey.” He has the sudden audacity to pull Taeyong from the arm, not roughly but firmly enough for Taeyong to get the jist of it. 

“Hey, you! It’s really good.” Taeyong utters happily.

“Well I don’t want any, go put toppings already and lets go.”

On the contrary of Jaehyun’s firmness, Taeyong reaches out for Jaehyun’s hand and uses his thumb to press against the side of his lip, where there’s residue from the frozen yogurt. He grins before raising Jaehyun’s hand to his own lip. Jaehyun tastes is, the proximity of Taeyong and this odd intimacy, and oh yeah, the flavor isn’t that bad either.

“Can we get some?”

“I don’t care. You’re paying.” Jaehyun says (fake) grumpily. He still burns of something unpleasant, but the new burn subsides it. 

Taeyong puts a small amount of that flavor and continues on towards the toppings bar where he puts a little too much candy than fruits. Jaehyun prefers the fruits so he tells him that, to which Taeyong rewards his with this heavy smile that his face can’t fit. Jaehyun scoops some cookie crumbs and popping boba as well which makes Taeyong smile again.

It feels like someone can get to know another person when they go to places like these. It doesn’t take long for Jaehyun to get to know Taeyong, and himself even. He knows his feelings. It’s mostly by observation. How he feels with the little things Taeyong does when they sit across with each other determines his certainty. It’s how he learns about Taeyong as well, from what he chose to put as toppings, and how his wallet is nearly organized, then there's the color of spoon he chose, and how he’s currently eating.

Jaehyun knows he really likes Taeyong.

Their spoons clash every now and then. Jaehyun mentions little things on why this is his favorite location for frozen yogurt. Taeyong talks about how he first met Ruby and how he is best friends with his own dog sitter. They bond together without diffident, and it’s casual as if they’ve already been spending infinity here.

 

The vibe in the car is comfortable once again. Jaehyun sees no trouble in bringing up what he’s been anticipating from the start. Taeyong has found some comfort and let loose, albeit Jaehyun doesn’t want to come across this predicament again, he would rather have spoken resolutions. For a moment he figures that he might be thinking too hard on what they are, aside from neighbors, but for this uncertain reason, he can’t lose this new person of his. They’re okay now, Jaehyun thinks, but he needs to be safer than _okay_. This question might make or break their new bond but he helplessly wants to alleviate any poor tension that’ll occur in the distance.

“Can I ask…” Jaehyun looks at him during the stoplight.

Taeyong turns to him as well. “Yes?”

“Why were you so tense with me?” Jaehyun dives in straightforwardly. He doesn’t seem to stop either. “Do you not want to talk to me anymore? You probably wanted me to fix your AC and that was all. And you paid me in sweets and people manners. You can tell me that, then we’ll go on being strangers.”

Taeyong rests a gentle hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder when he takes a turn. He says quietly over the sound of the static radio, “If I wanted to be strangers, I wouldn’t of asked you of all people, to help me. I wouldn’t have asked you to come with either.”

“We should stop being so shy around each other then. We’d be really good friends if we stopped… worrying. I think we have good banters. I like when we laugh together, too.” Jaehyun confesses.

Jaehyun loves how coy Taeyong is, but if it really prevents them from developing, he should try his best to make Taeyong as comfortable as he was during today. The main resolution would be that he fixes himself first. His feelings are uncontrollable, and he might still be demure around Taeyong but he’ll try his best to be himself if it means that they’ll have more fun like they did today. 

Jaehyun feeds on happiness as much as Taeyong admits, “I love to be the cause of people’s happiness.”

“I like to be happy.”

“We’ll try.”

_We will accommodate each other. Why does it already seem deeper than it has to be?_

 

 

The thing about Jaehyun is that he’s a big peoples person. It’s how he landed stellar positions so easily in his field. If they bother, he would make the most out of it. And yet, he’s only friends with a teenage intern, and now Taeyong. He’s okay with his coworkers. Narrowing it down, Jaehyun is good with people, has perfect social skills. Just not many friends. It's what he knows, and reminds himself as preparation for the next time he meets with Taeyong. He’s aware that he's the greatest conversationalist, he just needs to see Taeyong in a different light then maybe he won't have to seem so pathetic and antsy. He reminds himself that Taeyong isn’t a crush. 

Somehow, the box on his doorstep reminds him just that much too, because this time, he’s greeted with an adorable bow on the bento box lid and cherry blossom patterned paper. 

_i really really like when you smile and i think you deserve this_ ♡ _~ love, cherry._

Jaehyun retrieves it from the ground and hugs it close. He doesn’t know why he hugs the basket close to himself, it just makes him… happy.

_Cherry_. 

This is the same woven basket from the first time around because he left it hanging on his doorknob, to which his admirer took it. Now a few days later, it’s back and he couldn’t be more amused and impressed. He still knows that he would like to find this mystery person but apart of him continues to fear that it’s his mother ( _though she won’t send those letters Jaehyun!_ ) or even worse, Jeno. 

What if it’s some creep or someone who’s out to poison him? He never considered the downfalls. He never bothered to sniff his food or put a magnifying glass over the cookies to see any sprinkles of shard glass.

Jaehyun is thinking the worst now.

He eats his dinner enjoyably while video chatting his mother with an interrogation. She promises that it’s not her, and no way is it someone she paid either. She insists that it’s the neighbor from downstairs who always likes to wear trench coats with dresses. He knows it’s not, because Jeno has had a crush and he found out she’s got a boyfriend, two even.

 

  

_you’re my favorite part of my day._

_many times you bring me to the conclusion that  want to reveal myself but i just can’t and you understand don’t you?_

_you wore that favorite smile of mine. please keep doing that because it makes me smile x_

_to be simple today, i like you_  

It seems that for the next three weeks he receives more and more of his favorite things. Lots of fruits and teas too. The notes vary in length, but hold the same sweetness as their cookies. He becomes more anxious to find out who this person is. He watches his hall like a hawk on his days off, but nobody arrives. When Taeyong is over, he anticipates and hears no creaks outside. Even Taeyong has suspicions, which he confronts time and time on. Jaehyun tells him a simpler truth: _just waiting_. He tries to arrive home earlier but there’s no gifts, until thirty minutes later. Jaehyun has adapted to the time he would get gifts but he doesn’t even see anybody through his peephole. Is that thing broken too?

 

 

Things seem to take off.

It feels like the earth is finally caving and begging for Jaehyun to rule it. 

He’s becoming closer to obtaining that position of his all over again. Just a few more weeks and he might land a solo page for some teen magazine. Sounds a bit immature, the magazine, and maybe this: he wants to talk about the universe and its wonders because of Taeyong.

More recently he hears good news from Jeno, comments about how he might become full time before the winter season. They’ve been hanging out plenty more and doing simple things like going out to the movies or eating american fast food. Even when Jaehyun couldn’t pay for it, Jeno either insisted or told him _there’ll always be another time._

The best part of this last month since his breakdown, is that his time is well spent with Taeyong. It’s a silent thing to never address Jaehyun’s funds. They don’t speak of it but Taeyong continues to take him out, and asks him to do some more _home_ things with him. It doesn’t feel like a job because he gets to spend time with Taeyong. They’ve discussed it and Taeyong didn’t want to seem like he was bribing him either. They end up both being free of worries that they felt mutual.

Tonight, if Taeyong pays for their bowling night, Jaehyun promises that he’ll paint his ceiling. It’s too absurd for Taeyong so he suggests that Jaehyun spend the night because he won’t have Ruby for the day. He’s never been alone in his own apartment yet and Jaehyun — well he’d love an opportunity to spend the night with Taeyong. Of course, he doesn’t tell him that. He teases him in the right way instead.

In strange ways that should seem unreal, Jaehyun stopped developing extreme feelings for Taeyong. He’s mediocre, content with what their relationship holds. He’s been too invested with his own life and sharing that happiness with a friend other than Jeno that he hasn’t really dwelled on what he feels for him. Things just happen and for now, he does find Taeyong to be the most beautiful living thing on earth, but he simply _likes_ him and doesn’t have to advance any further. Besides, where would that confidence strike from if he were to make a move? 

There’s only… one thing. One thing that makes him a bit on the edge is that about a week ago, he stopped receiving day by day gifts.

Taeyong seems to notice something distant about Jaehyun which is why Jaehyun acknowledges how he tries his best to cater to him. _I know you know, kind of thing._

They have a night together on Taeyong’s carpet in the living room, scattered snacks all over the ground from bite sized candies to strawberry flavored yanyan packages. Taeyong only likes kettle baked chips to Jaehyun’s dismay, and there’s some clustered baked goods too. He gets at least that much. They’re surrounded by too many pillows to count and Taeyong left the window open intentionally because he says _you crave the_ _blankets_ _more_. In another universe, Jaehyun would use this opportunity to cuddle him.

Just as Taeyong starts brewing oolong tea, Jaehyun’s back meets the ground. He relaxes his arms behind his head and takes a deep breath, feeling unknowingly relieved. Fluttering his eyes open he looks to his right where a large bookshelf just might topple onto him if there was a sudden movement like the slam of a door too harshly. He spots something recognizable. Sparkly with welcoming shades in its plastic wrap. It tugs at his heart and makes him feel warm.

“Hey, where’d you get this?”Jaehyun sits up and raises the packet of paper over his head. 

Taeyong dries a cup and saunters towards Jaehyun with a smile. “Nearest craft store. Sometimes it’s there and sometimes not. You can have some if you like.”

Jaehyun’s thumb brushes against it gently as if he’s working on a ceramic piece. The touch soothes him and he understands exactly why this familiarity plays with his chest. He doesn’t mean to be rude, but he suddenly chucks it across the room when he realizes _it’s been awhile_.  
  
“Do you ever think... you can be in love with someone you haven’t even met yet?” Jaehyun exhales, without a care he senses the urge to be honest because his poor heart can’t take this stress on his own.

Taeyong is tense from where Jaehyun can see him in the corner of his eyes. So he shuts them and hopes that he wouldn’t mind a tiny rant, persay a measly confession time. He hugs the nearest pillow, coddling and curling himself in while he anticipates Taeyong’s words. _I can’t be the only one._

It’s a few seconds for Taeyong to form a thing and even then, Jaehyun can’t work with it that much. “Oh, um, do you like someone?”  
  
Though his words help Jaehyun finally vocalize something he’s never said, “I do. But I also think I love someone.” He kicks his feet in like a child in a tantrum, “Ugh, I’m fucking insane.”  
  
There’s a warm hand rubbing up and down his arm which puts him at a halt and provides comfort. Taeyong‘s hands reaching towards his face feels like hours passing by because of the hesitancy in it. When his palm does lay against his cheek, it’s the greatest thing. Taeyong even whispers, “Love does crazy things. Trust me, I know.”  
  
“Yeah?”Jaehyun looks down, not wanting to see an expression for the answer he’s asking, “Do you maybe... are you, do you—”

“I’m waiting. For him.”

_Oh._

It’s not like he was trying, but now he’s certain. His intentions were never the same as Taeyong’s.

“He just needs to find out on his own.” Taeyong continues and it feels like the more and more he talks, the more punishment Jaehyun is receiving for being so happy these last couple of weeks.

Jaehyun is relieved that he never looked in the direction of Taeyong’s face. He fears that if he did, they’d both hear his heart break. Because to lose his admirer was one thing, but to have to lose someone who felt like a light bulb illuminating a tunnel the first time they met, to lose someone who acts like a child when he’s with him but is more stern than he is, someone who is actually obtainable. He feels incomplete at this point.

“I can’t do anything right.” Jaehyun mumbles, striking up as fast as lightning, leaving Taeyong to feel as if he’s just got burned.

“Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun fails to listen.

“Please, wait.”

He reaches for his coat that lingered over Taeyong’s pretty ottoman — _what great furniture, really where the fuck does he work again?_ — and hastily shoves his arms into it. He doesn’t get too close to the door because Taeyong is shouting Ruby’s name and here comes that dog pouncing on him and biting on his calf, whimpers sound like he’s begging him to stay just as Taeyong is ( _please let’s talk, don’t go_ ). 

“Leave it to you to have your dog attack me.” Jaehyun sneers, but there’s no venom in his attack.

Taeyong just laughs all soft and bubbly, and it instantly calms Jaehyun. He discards his coat and falls onto the ground with his head in Taeyong’s lap. He’s still amused with the thought of how close their bond became. He should try to be content with him, it’s not everything but he still gets a bit of him. Taeyong gives him a lot.

“What are you so upset for?” Taeyong runs his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair while another hand pinches and pokes at Jaehyun’s cheek, the one with the more prominent dimples. (Taeyong had insisted to measure which dimple curves higher than the other - it’s his left.) 

Jaehyun doesn’t know how to put it, so he’ll put it in the most unnoticeable way possible. “If you like someone, does this mean you’ll spend less time with me?”

“I can always make you my first priority.” Taeyong whispers, then voice louder and clear when he cuts himself off, “After Ruby.”

“I want to do something I can’t.” _I want to kiss you._ “We should watch a movie so I could stop thinking about it.”

Taeyong rubs Jaehyun’s chest while saying, “I’ll get our tea.”

Jaehyun excuses himself to use the bathroom to freshen up but Taeyong insists that the two do a facial routine before actually sleeping. He thinks he might be tired later on, so Taeyong tells him to sit on the floor while he applies a clay mask onto his face. It smells like mint and cucumbers. He doesn’t know whether his face tingles because of the product or because Taeyong is soothing it into his skin.

“You remind me of a piggy.” Taeyong coos, booping at his nose before sipping his tea and handing it to Jaehyun. “Don’t get the cup dirty.”

“You should take a look at your hands.” Jaehyun points at the fingertips that stain the glass.

Taeyong gasps and frantically squanders off leaving Jaehyun in a laugh it fit. He comes back with a paper cucumber mask, making — _Jaehyun quotes_ — ghosts sounds that are apparently supposed to startle Jaehyun. He’ll never get enough of Taeyong’s delusional ditziness.

It’s too soon, and kind of crazy, but he can still imagine this even if they hold no intimacy and exclusiveness. He can already visualize a future where Taeyong whines about greys to him over a cup of tea, and him cleaning his dentures a number of times before he’s ready for the day, hauling Jaehyun out despite it being barely sunrise.

Those thoughts allow Jaehyun to endure his days in a beat up apartment and socializing with shitty coworkers. He lives a well life with Taeyong in it and hope it remains. 

Jeno, too. They should meet. 

“I should show you my favorite flamingo mug.” Jaehyun says casually, reminded of Jeno. He’s the one who gave him that cup as a celebration gift from graduating college. It has such value to Jaehyun, besides its occasion to be gifted at, because Jeno worked horrendously in treacherous place — campus cafeteria — just to have loose change for something simple.

“Flamingo?” Taeyong asks with a smile. “I have a palm tree bottle.”

“And?” Jaehyun wants to hear the sentimental value in that, even if he sounded like he was mocking him. 

Taeyong shrugs, reaching for a pillow. “Cute and complementary. We’re cute.” 

“I actually got mine from an old neighbor.” Jaehyun mentions and leans a little closer to where Taeyong lays, laying on his back with his arms folded on his stomach. He restrains himself from getting anywhere near Taeyong’s personal bubble because he can’t afford to break boundaries. 

“Mhm.” 

Taeyong has a careless tone and it makes Jaehyun raise his eyebrows before initiating a clear response.

“He was like a sophomore when I graduated.”

“Didn’t know you like them young.”

Jaehyun likes to think there’s a tint of jealousy from Taeyong’s end in this conversation they hold. He wouldn’t know, but if Taeyong did feel that, he wouldn’t like to hurt him in any way. 

“Taeyong, I literally mentor him these days. He grew up badly almost as I did but we’ve been shaping him up. The cup means a lot to me even if it was just ten dollars of his pay. He only earned ten dollars during lunch.” 

Then does he see it, what fades away in an exchange. He sees Taeyong smiling with twinkles in his eyes. He says softly, “Then he’s an underdog. He’ll be great one day. You grew up fine, except for that tendency to act like you have lice, but besides that, you’re fine, baby.”

Jaehyun pauses, wondering what he heard. _No_ , not the lice thing, but—

“Hmm?” Taeyong hums upon Jaehyun’s frozen demeanor. 

“What?” Jaehyun vocalizes. 

Maybe Taeyong realizes Jaehyun is onto something because the split second shock on his face shows. He hits Jaehyun’s chest and says, “You’re fine, stubborn brat.”

“Ah, okay.”  

Taeyong fetches a damp towel, wiping Jaehyun’s face which makes him shiver because, “Why didn’t you use lukewarm fucking water?”

“You can’t handle a little coldness? What a brat.” 

Taeyong continues to dampen his towel into the bowl and rub off the clay texture on his cheek. He indulges on the actions, feeling at ease and how comfortable this is — for someone to do it. He’s never felt this relaxed in so long. He thinks Taeyong is humming that same melody the first day they hung out.

 

Jaehyun and Taeyong bicker over who chooses the film. Apparently because it’s Taeyong’s apartment he should choose, but with Jaehyun being a guest, it’s only fair that he decides. He misses when they were both too shy and willing with each other. But he’ll never get over having a good banter with Taeyong. He fucking loves them 

To end the night with an equal pick, they both flutter their eyes shut and scroll random columns and rows until Jaehyun shouts, “Stop, here!” 

“Okay, okay.” Taeyong says, hitting him on the shoulder for his loud voice. His apartment may be nicer but the construction is still equivalent to Jaehyun’s. 

It’s a gruesome thriller and it turns out, Taeyong is more afraid of things than he seems. He couldn’t sleep without his dog around. So… maybe Jaehyun’s not surprised. Though he finds himself flinching, then immediately sighing in content when Taeyong’s head rests against his chest, burying himself beneath all the blankets with only his eyes peering up above at the screen. 

Jaehyun wouldn’t need anybody besides Taeyong, and Jeno. Yes, for a second he forgets about Jeno and his mother and his secret admirer. In another instance, if someone were to give him the world, he wouldn’t shove Taeyong in the back of his mind. 

He thinks another thing, too, drowning out the sound of shrills and knives into flesh. 

Jeno accompanying him during his greatest memory — that was when Jaehyun’s palms catched his apartment keys for the first time. None of the creaky floorboards or torn wallpapers mattered to him. He was thankful to afford his very own place after college. He always figured that maybe Jeno would love with him and they’d pay things together, in a much better place. The both of them knew that this building on Hone Street would be an okay start just for Jaehyun to begin his life and wait for Jeno. Jeno placed the flamingo mug in the cabinet closest to the fridge, on the second shelf and said it was the start of many things. 

Tonight, he thinks simpler. He thinks tonight with feelings laid out just as the snacks, a warm and pretty body laying next to him, that this is his new favorite memory.

 

 

Jaehyun knew Taeyong would be the last person to ever care for him. It’s a whole confirmation when he receives what he does, taped on his door eye for eye instead of in some basket or on some container. He knew he wouldn’t have many people care for him, he thought it was only his mother and Jeno to keep him sane. He figured to let in Taeyong and so far he hasn’t done any damage. But this secret admirer, he’s messed with him since the very start.

_Every meal you’ve received from me was made with all my love. It was such a pleasure to cook for you, to see you happy when you leave in the morning when I’ve just come back from my morning walk. I knew you needed it, needed something like this. I know I put a smile on your face, but I know I no longer do. Not in the way I had expected to. I know I had an absent week, and I apologize if you anticipated. I don’t mean to think about myself, but I know you waited for my meals. I’m sorry I abandoned you. I’m sorry it’ll go on this way, too. You don’t need me anymore. - cherry_

Jaehyun finds this cruel. This person pitied him the day he had a break down, he knew of that. Somehow now that this heavy cloudy is lifted and has dispersed, so does his admirer. Jaehyun doesn’t know whether it’s selfish of himself or his favorite cook. As dumb as it may seem, he feels used. He feels granted of temporary happiness only for it to be taken away. He was gaining feelings for this person he didn’t know. Albeit, maybe he deserved it because he developed a liking to Taeyong as well. He can’t have everything even as the world already gives him nothing. 

_Gave_ , him nothing. 

He’s done well lately.

 

 

Deeply nose into the papers, he scrutinizes every single word, every curve and straight line. He is not familiar with this handwriting. He does though, piece little things together. From what he knows about this person, they walk in the morning. He did leave earlier today just to see who could be walking, but there wasn’t a single soul on site. From previous letters, he can’t gather too much. He can only assume what this person is like based off the way they have such straight edges when they fold the letter, he can only see the kind of containers and its contents to tell of this person. He can only gather: clean and kind. 

Jaehyun gives up on this, feeling distressed.

 

 

As things go, per usual, Jaehyun whines. Something ordinarily positive happens. He gains motivation. The story goes on like mother nature’s cloud and water cycle. Like, a stream casting towards a waterfall. 

Today, Jeno chucks a paper ball, aiming it square and center at Jaehyun’s face. 

“I suggest for break you should go and stop wearing high-waisted dad pants with nice shirts and change into your spare slacks inside your trunk.” He calls out, leaving with a toodaloo. 

“Excuse me?” Jaehyun mutters under breath. “Who raised him? On second thought, he practically did.

Just before Jaehyun can prepare himself to become a pest to his younger, Boss Dongyoung speaks in a stern tone, “Office, now, please.” And just like his interaction with Jeno, he didn’t even get to meet eyes with the individual.

So this is what Jeno was warning him about? He can’t distinguish whether Dongyoung means well or… 

Jaehyun follows him diligently, anyways. 

Dongyoung makes his rounds with Jaehyun, circling him a number of times before leaning against his desk with his arms crossed.  
  
Sometimes Jaehyun finds it difficult to sustain his giggles inside. Dongyoung is hilarious to him mostly because he tries too hard to be professional and his suits never look as spectacular as he makes himself feel. But Jaehyun isn’t a mean person, he’d never tell anybody, especially Boss Dongyoung such a thing.  
  
“You know it was never I who wanted you to depart from your CCCO status.” Dongyoung addresses with no harshness that Jaehyun has waited for.  
  
“I did not know, sir.” Jaehyun responds, knowing it was Jonathan Seo, head of wherever the hell he was apart of. Jaehyun despises him for ruining it all by catching an act from his ex coworker.  
  
“You’d be happy to know that I am promoting you, Jeong.”  
  
Dongyoung straights up, adjusting his suit and walks towards the door. He opens it and is patient with Jaehyun who sits stunned. He heard the words but doesn’t know how to reciprocate it.  
  
That is until Dongyoung tears away the mailman badge from his belt loop. “You’ll be needing your old badge back if you have it. You’ll need better pants too.”  
  
Jaehyun shakes his head, striking up immediate. “Yes, sir! Thank you so much!” Before he does depart the clean office, radiating this friendly and cool feeling, he asks, “Does this mean my hours can change right now? I organized files and mailed out everyone’s subscriptions and all!”  
  
“I suppose. Why not?” Dongyoung nods and extends his hand out to shake Jaehyun’s hand. He halts for a mere second. “Do tell Lee Jeno he’s dismissed.”  
  
Jaehyun flashes a grin, the happiest grin he’s ever had since this morning actually because Taeyong — Taeyong! It’s a priority to tell Taeyong. He fishes his phone out of his back pocket and sends a quick message to Taeyong in regards of whether he’s home or not. He gets lucky and ecstatic when he responds nearly immediately.  
  
  
The door swings open before he gets the opportunity to make his presence known.  
  
Absentmindedly, as if his head is stuck in the clouds and he can only touch what he can’t see, his body is skin to skin with Taeyong’s. He enlaces his arms around Taeyong’s shoulder and gives him a hearty, tight squeeze. He shakes him to and fro and for a split second he thinks of how fragile Taeyong’s limbs really are. He lets go, though he doesn’t want to.  
  
“So?” Taeyong singsongs.  
  
His reaches up to pinch at Jaehyun’s cheeks. It doesn’t hurt him no matter how rough Taeyong is tugging because his smile hasn’t faded since he received such prosper and it’s numbing his face already.  


Jaehyun takes a deep breath before — “So as you know, my house is shit right? That’s because I got demoted. That’s not why but I mean, I do have a sucky ass job. I never told you anything about that, because it’s embarrassing, the job and my living status. It got worse and harder for me. And for that reason it — losing a good, fun paying slot — was because of some jackass employee. Today, he got fired and I got rehired. Not necessarily rehired but surely in a better hired higher poison that before.”  
  
Taeyong tilts his head, reminding Jaehyun of the night they met. His grin slowly creeps up on his face, then he speaks, “You spoke too fast, but you’re happy that you have a better job, right? That will pay better?”  
  
“I sure fucking hope so.” Jaehyun cheers, teaching for both of Taeyong’s hands and swinging them happily.  
  
“Jaehyun, I want you to know that—“  
  
“Is that teriyaki chicken I smell?”  
  
Taeyong has a tight smile. It’s sincere and so heartwarming but there is something off. Jaehyun senses nervousness, something peculiar in a blue moon. He doesn’t vocally acknowledge it and let’s Taeyong reply anyways, “Yeah, I sensed good news. I wanted to celebrate with you, with my favorite dish.”  
  
Jaehyun frowns and trials his hand up Taeyong’s arm, patting at his shoulder. He apologizes, “I’m so sorry, Yongie. I’m meeting that _someone_ , my mentor-ee I told you about, ah, _new fun fact_ , he’s my only other best friend.”  
  
“Mm, it’s okay. Does that mean I am officially qualified best friend?” Anything that was suspicious before fades away, Taeyong is bubbly once again.  
  
Taeyong’s hand on his hand, on his shoulder, and that damn smile would be the death of him but not today, not after being reminded of how they’re best friends. It does a number on Jaehyun but he’s not in the mood to be mopey about such a thing, even when they’ve made it clear before it’s all they’ll be. (Maybe it was never clear but it was implied.)  
  
Jaehyun hesitates for a mere moment before giving Taeyong what he wants to hear, “Most definitely.”  
  
“Next time?”  
  
“Promise. Thank you so much.” Like that, his heart is lifted all over again. Taeyong always makes him feel a mix of emotions but he likes him too much and tries not to let it affect him.  
  
As Jaehyun is making a turn away front the door, Taeyong holds onto him, “Can I ask... why’d you come here?”  
  
“I wanted to tell you first.”  
  
“Thank you, Hyunnie.” Taeyong breathes out gently seeming taken aback.  
  
That earns a quick peck on the forehead from Jaehyun. He doesn’t know why he did it, but it felt — feels — so right.  
  
Jaehyun skips away, voluntarily skips off into the distance and when he turns around he still sees Taeyong’s head peeking out from his home.  He waves with a shrill,” No more paper cuts forme!”  


  
  
Prancing out of his apartment building reminds him of Dongyoung‘s proposal on behalf of him leaving early. He realizes only now that he forgot to tell Jeno about his early leave. He mentally planned a day with him without realizing he hasn’t even received the invitation. Dialing his favorite pipsqueak who is massively bigger as the days cast over his head, they decide to meet where all great and terrible things happen. 

Jaehyun drives to a nearby amusement park. Because he nearly forgets it’s a few days before Halloween and he would like to treat hardworking Jeno, they will celebrate this holiday. They’ll just spend all evening together and face the scary mazes together. Because Jeno loves things like this. And it’s funny to see him flinch with petrifying look on his face and scream unguarded by a man wrapped in dirty gauze chasing him.

He’s mean like that. 

But they banter and he loves it. It must be why he really likes Taeyong because their relationship resembles his favorite other relationship, he and Jeno’s childish bond.

When Jeno arrives, it’s his priority to ask him if he’s eaten yet. As Jeno shakes his head, Jaehyun tugs in his sleeve and positions himself in the single file line. He smacks the back of Jeno’s head before retrieving his wallet out of his pocket.

“What do you want when we get inside?” Jaehyun continues to poke him while the line carries on.

Jeno responds by swatting his hands away as if they were participating in a weak cat fight. He cries out, “I don’t know, dude! Stop pestering me.” 

Jaehyun cares for Jeno’s health like a mama bird would because in his eyes Jeno is tiny and fragile despite him nearly gaining more muscle than he puts on, himself. Jeno struts with confidence, teeth present and eyes scrunched like it’s his business to deliver his smile, yet Jaehyun sees him as a tiny little tadpole. He’s never afraid to state his opinions or reach high for what he wants, yet Jaehyun finds it absolutely mandatory to put a bib on him and feed him him with a plastic neon green spoon.

Amongst the metal detector and ticket collecting, Jaehyun links arms with Jeno, fearful of the dramatic crowd. Amusingly, Jeno doesn't resist against their connection. He sets out to the food count and finds a quick fast food joint, already deciding his meal whilst he pinches Jeno’s ear for his order.

Silly how Jaehyun could care so much for Jeno’s presence, and yet spend every second harassing him with hits and pinches and pokes.

 

“News, tell me anything.”

“Dongyoung has been nicer. And my boss for my side job gives me dinner.” Jeno smiles, that crinkly eyed, scrunchy nose type of smile.

“And how’s this semester going?” Jaehyun asks with genuine concern. 

Jeno’s always an enthusiastic person when it comes to school, but at times struggles to balance his internship and work and his education because on the very top of that, he participates actively in his extra curricular clubs. His schedule is so pact, it’s probably why Jaehyun found serenity in Taeyong.

Jeno slides the tray of fries closer to Jaehyun before he says, “Only six more weeks, Jaehyun. Will we celebrate the holidays together, again?”

About that, Jaehyun considered asking Taeyong what his plans were for Christmas. He’d love to be be embraced by warmth and bright festive colors with a main dish on the table and twinkling lights gleaming in the distance on a pine cone scented tree. He thinks too deeply sometimes and gets as far carried away into thinking about kissing Taeyong with a clock ticking in the background upon its anticipation for a whole new year.

“Jaehyun?” Jeno pokes at his finger. 

“Yeah, maybe you can meet a friend of mine.” 

Jeno scoffs light heartedly, “Just a friend?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jaehyun murmurs. 

“What’s his name?”

Jaehyun is not ready for that. He loves and trusts this younger brother of his, but no way will that happen. Because like the younger brother that Jeno feels like, it’s exactly what he is. He’s also a pest and interferes and teases him like real brothers would. He grumbles, “Like I’m going to tell you.” 

Jeno pouts, sighs, whines.

Jaehyun sees through his fake act but decides to give just a hint anyways. He’s not saying such a thing to Jeno until Taeyong will, maybe, be his. Until then… “His name’s Ten.”

“You… don’t say.” Jeno singsongs in this knowingly way.

 Jaehyun quirks an eyebrow and thinks Jeno is the quirkiest person ever, aside from Taeyong, because nobody is as fucking weird as him. They’re both strange, how dare Jaehyun be so normal and abnormal individuals. 

 

Jaehyun gets involved in the weird shit Jeno likes. He gets his face painted as a butterfly, each of his eyes and cheekbones sporting wings on it with their damn antenna right in the middle of his forehead. He only did it because Jeno said he wanted them to both sport something funny and reckless. By the time he turns around and away from his mirror, he sees Jeno with a heart beneath his left eye. He kinda wants to punch the other one, but Jaehyun is nowhere near aggressive anyways. 

He goes on the extreme rides that Jeno asks to accompany him with, leaving in one piece but curling over in a hunch with his arms securing his stomach. He refuses the sweets that Jeno offers after the rides, afraid it would come back up in ways it shouldn’t. He gives Jeno some spare change for the carnival games, which not so surprisingly, Jeno manages to score a large banana with a hat and cute smile that resembles somebody to him (Taeyong because of its squinty eyes and bright smile). Jeno tells Jaehyun to _giii-hhhve it toooo Teeeennn_ , with this suspicious tone, again. 

_Why is Jeno so damn weird?_

 

   
It’s a late night with crisp air, almost appropriate for him to start wearing three layers of socks. Jaehyun writes on astronomy as he peers outside his tiny window, admiring the way the sun glows bright in the distance compared to most nights. Or maybe it’s because he doesn’t usually look at it. He only started to ever since this week when Taeyong asked if he’s ever wondered why we can see the moon but not other planets. It sounded dumb and once again, Jaehyun told him he needed to look at a space book.

There’s a gentle knock on his door, for a moment, it reminds him of his secret admirer. He still thinks of him sometimes. He wonders how many levels divide them two, whether he’s from two floors down or two floors up. There’s this chance that he could live right next to him, or not even live in this apartment. He stretches from his slouching position and heads for the door, that familiarity making him smile, because whenever he does open the door, he’s always greeted with happiness. 

Much like other instances, right now is just as he expected. Taeyong is here. Only, it’s different this time because Taeyong parades from heel to toe in a fuzzy pink robe and slippers like the shape of round cherries with the stems pointing to the sky. He’s trembling while holding a blanket tightly to his chest and it tugs at Jaehyun’s. 

“What are you doing here?” He asks with concern, hoping his choice of words don’t throw off Taeyong negatively.

“Can I sleep with you?”

“Huh, wh—”

Taeyong shakes his head with his lips in a tight line. He says almost inaudibly, “Sorry. I am being immature. I’ll just go.”

Because Jaehyun hates rejection, and especially hates a pouty, and mortified looking Taeyong, he wraps his arms around his body before he can escape further into the hall. Jaehyun rests his chin on Taeyong’s head and holds him tightly, wanting Taeyong to relish in the comfort that he gives, to unnanouncingly say I’ve got you.

With one arm around him now, he walks them back into his apartment. He doesn’t ask anything like why, or where, he simply takes Taeyong to his bedroom and folds the blanket down, perfectly in half, expecting it would give him a little bit of good impression points since Taeyong loves his straight edges. Taeyong doesn’t hesitate to crawl right in.

Jaehyun observes his presence, the way Taeyong brings the blanket to his shoulders, yet still hugging his woven blanket to his cheek. He smiles at the way Taeyong’s eyes naturally flutter shut, seeming absolutely at ease compared to the distraught demeanor he had when his fist was against the wooden door. 

He goes back to writing by his window, mind so invested with his work — and the boy behind him in his bed — he doesn’t realize these words turn to blur, and sleep takes over as he dreams of sharing cherries with Taeyong under a blanket of stars.

 

Some time in his deep slumber, he manages to hear a grumble, whiny sound against his ear before he feels the comfort of blankets that have an outside scent compared to what he’s used to. He knows well, but it’s never here in his room. He likes it.

 

Jaehyun’s dream continues on and it’s more physically intimate than it had been. He juts his bottom lip out when he can literally feel warmth against his skin. It feels like being next to a heater during holidays off at his mother's house around this season. It’s the warmth of cookies in brown boxes that welcome him home. His body is not only warm, but his heart churns at this unknown warmth that feels special and familiar. Whereas he was sitting side by side with Taeyong, a bowl of cherries being their only barrier, right now he feels as if Taeyong is closer than ever — on him even.

He gradually opens his eyes —   _actually_ because he’s afraid for no reason, or _maybe_ it’s the truth to behold, he pinches one eye shut while hesitantly opening the other one that doesn’t press against his pillow. His eyes engage a sleepy Taeyong, absorbing every feature from his worrisome eyebrows to his pouty lips. He fights back the urge to move the little hairs away from his face, sensing this is already all a bit too much.

_What the fuck?_

Thinking back to last night, he did hear grunting, and he did feel momentarily weightless. He is certain of Taeyong sleeping alone and he was left to do his work. He is certain that Taeyong carried him here. He sensed it all, and now he’s here… with Taeyong.

Jaehyun turns to his back and lets out a yawn while raising his arms over his head. It seems to startle the body next to him as from the corner of his eyes, he sees Taeyong stirring in his sleep.

“Oh, you’re finally up.”

_Okay, maybe not in his sleep._

“How long were you —”

“About an hour. You’re very… pleasant when you sleep. Just like how you eat.”

“What does that even mean?” Jaehyun is still in this sleep-and-Taeyong induced cloudy world.

Taeyong laughs and scoots away from Jaehyun, to his dismay.

“So?” Jaehyun rolls to his side and rest his cheek on his hands, getting a wonderful sight of the sun leaving a thin streak on Taeyong’s cheekbone, with hairs sticking up distraughtly in all directions. As pretty as he his, he’s not getting away with Jaehyun’s question going unanswered.

“When you eat… you are so content, so happy in all that you indulge. It makes me happy to see that. And when you sleep, it’s the same. You look like you deserve it. Because you do. You work hard.”

Jaehyun is speechless, he only thinks about leaning forward and kissing him square on the lips.

Taeyong mutters something that he can’t exactly hear but it mostly comes through to Jaehyun’s ears as, “That was stupid wasn’t it.”

“No. Not at all.” Jaehyun says. “Thanks, for that… Bringing me here, and I guess… liking the way I do things?”

Taeyong sits up. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes. “Yesterday, I just had a bad dream. Lots of people have left me in the past, and I just had a repeat of it, in that dream. It was very vivid, like I was reliving it.”

Jaehyun laughs, immediately stopping when he remembers that he’s being selfish, thinking of _his_ dream and not _his_ dream. He clears his throat before absentmindedly running his fingers through Taeyong’s hair.

“Did you sleep better here?”

“Much.”

“Good.”

It’s silent with only their eyes drawn to one another.

Taeyong is one who clears whatever _this_ is by offering breakfast as a way of paying him back, which is kind of what Taeyong always does — offering him such things. What’ll be different about today is that Taeyong will be cooking for him. He finds a thrill in this because first they share a bed, and then he wakes up to _this_. Everything is so domestic, and like he felt before, he can see this: dependable and steady, just them two.

Once Jaehyun lies alone in his own bed, watching Taeyong fade into the distance, he can’t help but think _that_ sounded familiar. It makes Taeyong happy to see him eating happily? It’s not just a phrase his mom would say, and Jeno loves him but doesn’t say such things.

 

Jaehyun is enticed by the smell of coconut and pancake batter. He discards his shirt and hops out of bed frantically. The first sight he sees is Taeyong with a spatula in one hand and some batter by his nose. He desperately wants this every single day for the rest of his life.

“Hey! Look, i found your flamingo mug. Is it okay if I pour juice in it?” Taeyong asks with a welcoming grin,

He places a plate down on the table and Jaehyun notices that there is whip cream and strawberries and blueberries on the green waffles. When did he — Jaehyun doesn’t even have those ingredients.

“Oh, is there something you don’t like?”

Taeyong’s voice draws him from his thoughts, and the worry in it makes him quick to reassure him, “No, it’s just that I don't... “

“The fruits? I put them in your bottom drawer the other day.”

“Mhm.” Jaehyun hums. “Thank you, then.”

Taeyong explains his _ultra extraordinary wonderful_ waffles, made with coconut pandan, topped with what is already obvious but Jaehyun would never cut Taeyong off from speaking so passionately about something.

At the first bite, it takes him home right away. There’s something so good, so enthralling about Taeyong’s waffles. It’s just fucking waffles, yet he feels warm and it’s like a fire lit in his stomach and attracted the nights favorite creatures because his stomach and chest is buzzing and warm. The preparation, the display and the taste, so… warm, and homely, so very safe.

It reminds him of his dream, which he has no hesitance in mentioning. “So, did we happen to, uhm… cuddle?”

“Maybe, I don’t know.” Taeyong says with a obvious tint on his cheeks that Jaehyun adores.

“It’s just that my dream was really good.” Jaehyun’s smile is lopsided, one corner perking up. “And warm.”

“Are you sure you didn’t pee yourself?” Taeyong comments with a toothy grin and this silly giggle that makes the morning seem brighter than it already is.

Jaehyun chokes at that, it was probably a coconut piece. Taeyong pours him some orange juice in the flamingo cup and brings it to his lips, practically being a mother bird. He appreciates it very much, or else he’d go blue. Taeyong always given him soooo much, even if that action was a bit forward — because that makes him seems like the type to share toothbrushes, even. Back to Taeyong’s thoughtfulness… 

“Nobody’s ever cooked for me — besides my mom of course."

“Really?”

Jaehyun puts his palms to the cold surface and averts all of his attention to Taeyong. “I never… told you, have I?”

“Hmm?”

“There was someone I got really attached to. Made me food everyday. I looked forward to their gift basket everyday. Not anymore. I’ve accepted that they probably don’t care about me as much as they let on anymore.”

“I’m sorry.” Taeyong’s voice quivers as if he’s apologizing for the person themselves, and not just a sympathetic bystander.

“It’s not your fault.” Jaehyun says.

And because he doesn’t get to express himself so much, once he starts, he just can’t stop…

“They used to make me hot food. I loved all the meals from traditional korean food that reminded me of my mom’s meals, to the cute attempt in pastas, my favorites were the stir-fry vegetables and rice. Simple as that, it made me the most happy. He was such a great baker, more than cooking, in my opinion. But that’s only because nobody can beat my family. His cakes were moist. His cookies had unique toppings other than chocolate. Though what used to make my heart jump out of its chest was the simpleness of… snacks? Silly right, he makes me all these foods but I absolutely just loved the cups of tangerines, and the apple slices. He always cut them for me, except for the first day, those were just like four-five spheres in a basket. It felt like he started to care a bit more overtime.” Jaehyun’s chest feels soothingly warm but there still feels like swords stabbing in between the gaps of ribs.

“Him, huh?” Taeyong hums.

A part of him is offended that this was the only bit that Taeyong picked up on with that whole involuntary confession, but he also loves him and wants to give him an abundance of gratitude for noticing. He only ever called his secret admirer a stranger, or a person, and just them-they pronouns. He allowed himself to say all he felt, and more things he never discovered about himself before.

Jaehyun’s cheeks feel like crimson is bleeding through his milky skin. “I guess that’s what I feel.”

Taeyong, adjacent to him, has a smile that is unreadable. Lately he’s been more able to understand and naturally pick up on Taeyong’s moods and expressions. Sometimes not, like right now.

“Maybe you scared them off.” Jaehyun teasingly suggests to alleviate the seriousness during their breakfast.

“What, no. Of course not!” Taeyong sputters out with his mouth agape.

Jaehyun grins at him, finding everything he does to be _absolutely_ cute. He can do anything to get Jaehyun’s mind off of everything.

“Kidding, Taeyong.”

Though he kind of isn’t.

He used to conclude with this selfish reasoning that whoever this person was, they were prying their way into Jaehyun’s heart piece by piece. But Taeyong was their obstacle. With his presence at Jaehyun’s nearly everyday, it could of been assumed that Jaehyun was occupied. He used to like thinking that his admirer saw Taeyong as a threat, a person to Jaehyun, and that’s how they stopped giving him gifts. They never wanted interfere.

Then again, he still sometimes thinks that he isn’t worth it for them anymore.

Taeyong clears his throat and retrieves his robe from the couch. He speaks while dressing himself, “I’ve got to feed Ruby. She must be waiting by my door. I feel so bad.”

“Next time bring her?” Jaehyun insists with a seemingly smug attitude.

“You want me to invade all your bed space once again?”

His features are so soft. It makes jaehyun drop the whole flirty act.

“I don’t mind it.”

“I’ll see you!” 

Jaehyun is always watching him leave until there is no more _him_ to admire.

The thing with them two, they always resort to Jaehyun’s at the end of the day. Taeyong’s may be more comfortable and lived in, yet the silence and emptiness of Jaehyun’s apartment makes them feel like it’s just them two. Which is exactly what that had always been. It’s not as plain as it was before Jaehyun introduced his home to Taeyong, because these days Taeyong makes sure to leave a piece of him whenever he leaves. Be one of his vibrant colored mittens, to bluntly decorating his walls with miscellaneous sized frames.

When Jaehyun finished work, he’d knock on Taeyong’s door and he’d flee in that instant to come see him for a few hours. During the weekends, they did settle at Taeyong’s, if they wanted to hang out, and they’d find their way on the ground of Jaehyun’s, eating take out food. 

It’s been this way for a good two months, and they both prefer it. 

Just last night, it was the only new thing. Taeyong spending the night. They’ve only done that once, now twice. Jaehyun anticipates many more nights.

 

 

“So, why am I… at your workplace?” 

Taeyong has his fingers hooked in Jaehyun’s belt loops as he guides the way through the stodgy lobby. 

He’s bringing Taeyong, as he thinks he would suit the best representative for him. He needs words of encouragement and a stern, yet playful character full of sociable elements when it comes to discussing Jaehyun’s piece. 

It’s exactly what he tells Taeyong.

“So, you’re pretty much using me to make a good impression, huh?” Taeyong razzes with his laugh tickling the back of Jaehyun’s neck.

“You just have to be in the meeting with me. To see if I qualify for my first piece in order to move on.”

Taeyong tugs him back, making the pair walk languidly. “Isn’t it biased?”

Jaehyun and Taeyong are in solitude when he makes a sharp turn in a dimming hallway, opposite to his destination. He leans his head against the wall, figuring that he might as well explain to Taeyong since he did pull at his  winter sleeve and tell him to get into the car.

“They have a few of their own people to determine whether I am a shitty writer or not. The least they can give me is a person who’ll be on my side.”

Taeyong smirks, “Who said I was on your side?”

Moments like this, words like this, always make him resort to one thing. He wants to kiss Taeyong so badly. Because he’s too much of a coward to act on anything like that, he intertwines his hands with Taeyong’s instead and goes back to where they meant. 

It feels kind of obvious and unspoken. 

That they are more than friends, but neither will admit anything. They have never advanced towards anything intimate. Their lips have been awfully close but never had latched onto one another. Syllables of deep attraction and affection have never exchanged. But Jaehyun knows it, he knows that when he looks at Taeyong a kaleidoscope of bubbles form and pop in his stomach. And when he looks into Taeyong’s eyes, maybe he sees a glint of that, too.

“If you weren’t, you would of asked someone else to fix your heater. _Remember_?” Jaehyun says while swinging their hands, to make it less… intimate.

“Gosh, that was three months ago.” 

_Three months and already in love, that was so fast,_ Jaehyun thinks to himself. He’s not in denial, but he is not in love with Taeyong, either. Maybe not yet.

“Best three months of my life.”

“About the heater-AC thing.” Taeyong starts and Jaehyun can feel his grip tighten as if he’s afraid for Jaehyun to depart. “I lied about it. I unplugged it before I could ask you.”

“You, what?” Jaehyun baffles, taken aback.

Taeyong is suddenly so small, his shoulders point in and his arm that isn’t occupied with Jaehyun’s is wrapping around himself. It’s a sight Jaehyun has never witness before, and instead of wanting to kiss him, he wants to secure him in his arms and give him only the kindest words.

“I wanted your attention that bad.”

Jaehyun is going to do it. 

His feel digs into the charcoal carpet as he uses their intertwined hands to guide Taeyong to him, giving them the opportunity to be met face to face. He keeps distracting himself, keeps prolonging his time for him to get into his meeting and he doesn’t know whether its his nerves due to that, or if it’s Taeyong occupying all the space in his head. It’s probably both, with him being in his workplace, with Taeyong, in such a surreal place, somewhere that belongs to Jaehyun, excluding his home.

“Jae?” 

Taeyong’s voice lures him out of his tsunami of thoughts. He decides not to think because he always gets better stories and memories when he’s impulsive. He raises his hand and places his thumb on Taeyong’s cheek gently. It’s something he’s always wanted to do. He’s always wondered how soft, or maybe dry, Taeyong’s skin would feel. He used to imagine that once he touched his face, he would turn to dust because that’s how unreal Taeyong is. He resembles an ancient sculpture that deserves to be admired by every single pair of eyes to exist. Why didn’t he wither away like Jaehyun expected? He’s that real.

The ticking of an operating clock feel as if its out to get him. He feels them on his spine, tingling upwards while his heart ricochets against his chest like a boomerang. He feels the world pushing him closer and closer to Taeyong’s face until his nose brushes against Taeyong’s cheek. He transitions his hand from Taeyong’s cheek to his jaw to steady him in place, but it feels so redundant because Taeyong seems willing and he knows this isn't his imagination. Every time he blinks, he feels his lashes against someone. Against Taeyong. He —

“Mr. Jeong, there will be no displays of affection in this establishment. Please excuse yourself, or please do gather around with your… partner before we begin our discussion.”

_ Damn Dongyoung. _

“I’m sorry.” Jaehyun breaths out the second he separates from Taeyong.

“Don’t be.”

“But —”

“I would of let it happen.”

It lifts Jaehyun’s spirits and he finds the dedication to make the best out of the next thirty minutes.

 

Taeyong speaks well with the people in Jaehyun’s higher rank. He gives them words that knocks them off of their seats, hell, launches Jaehyun to the sky with dignity and confidence. Statements and stories that make Jaehyun think how nobody can be that observant over another person unless they were in love and married. He didn’t even know that someone could just pick up on things after only spending a few months with them. How does Taeyong know everything right to say about Jaehyun.

He remembers that he doesn’t know the little obvious things about Taeyong, whilst he knows the quirky and trivial.

“You know, I never asked where you worked.”

“I have my own shop.” Taeyong grins. “Teas and sweets and fried appetizers.”

Taeyong’s decoration style in his own home must be influenced by his shop. Or the other way around. He has a knack for design, and his tea shop is probably twice as loud and flashy. He’ll have to ask Taeyong to take him there sometime. It’s only fair that they came to Jaehyun’s second gray space today.

Jaehyun is ferevent watching Taeyong happily skip from left and right on the sidewalk during their walk to the yogurt shop. Even if it is miles away, Taeyong wants it and Jaehyun will fulfill.

 

 

“Good, ole lunch break back in the same hour, same break spot. Feels good.”  
  
It’s certainly been a while, but he’s happy to see Jeno. He even gets rewarded with some sweet treats and milk, complimentary from, well, Jaehyun doesn’t exactly know where these are from. But his mouth goes slack at the taste, the buds in his mouth raving in hopes to get another taste but he refuses to take another bite until he —  
  
“Jeno, where’d you get these?” Jaehyun scrutinizes the delight in his hand, thumbing at it until the cookie turns into crumbs.  
  
“From the person I dog sit for.”  
  
“Who?” Jaehyun prods.  
  
Jeno waves his hand as if he’s shoving away Jaehyun. He mutters, “This is my job we’re talking about here. Now that, is confidential.”  
  
“Fine, tell me more about the dog.”  
  
There’s something hitting him in the chest. An element of surprise in these baked goods, a tinge of expressions that beg to be unraveled. That sets off Jaehyun because this isn’t just any type of cookie. They remind him of childhood, running to his mom with a fresh plate, being hugged by layers of blankets during his saddest days. He feels love in these.  
  
“Its name reminds me of a gem. Mostly because I think it is one? The dog and the name of course.” Jeno laughs.  
  
Jaehyun had never been more irritated with jeno at this very moment.  
  
“Get on with it!”  
  
Jeno stares with his mouth agape, a breathy laugh dares to slip out of his lips whilst it. “Geez, okay. She’s like brown and has four legs. How else do I explain it? Why do you want to know anyways?”  
  
Jaehyun drops his face into his hands, inhaling and exhaling because, “I need to… piece things together. The dog’s name itself can be enough.”  
  
“Her name is Ruby.”  
  
Jaehyun is off without another thought.  
  
  
There he stands, agreeing to accompany Jaehyun on the roof of their apartment despite the need to cater to the customers during this frantic, festive month. 

( < _Something important, meet me on the roof?_

 _> Hurry I’m shivering. But don’t hurry to fast, please. Stay safe!_ )

Taeyong would really do anything for him, wouldn’t he?  
  
With his body facing the overcast of the numerous buildings that surround them, unaware of Jaehyun’s presence, he looks most beautiful caught off guard. His candid expression as he takes a whiff of the crisp air, swinging his body to and fro in delight as he hugs himself. It’s beyond beautiful and nothing else can make Jaehyun think otherwise.  
  
“Want to know something?” Jaehyun says once his shoulder bumps Taeyong’s.  
  
“Oh, of course. Sure.”  
  
Jaehyun sniffles, cold air making his nose tickle. “Remember the person I said, the one who keeps sending me snacks?”  
  
“I thought they don’t anymore.”  
  
“Yeah, I think I know why.”  
  
“What do you assume?”  
  
Taeyong’s voice is off, it’s always been at the mention of his secret admirer. Jaehyun should of known.  
  
“He’s afraid isn’t he?”  
  
Taeyong is Jaehyun’s most fragile treasure. Emotionally and physically, he wants to prevent him from any harm coming his way. He can’t have Taeyong runaway in fear, can’t have him slip in between his fingers. Jaehyun wraps his arms around Taeyong’s waist, perfectly close for comfort but positive that they can still meet each other’s gaze.  
  
“Huh?” Taeyong tenses in their touch with the most doe-eyed look, making Jaehyun secure his grip as a silent promise that between them, nothing will go wrong.  
  
Jaehyun beams, stroking Taeyong’s sides for measure. “He’s probably got this foolish mind going on. He probably thinks that I’m seeing two people at once, something psychological like that. The cruelest punchline is, I like both.”  
  
“What are you saying?” Taeyong pulls back the slightest bit, “You like, the secret admirer?”  
  
“Oh, stop playing silly.” Jaehyun’s body feels ignited with the hottest flame despite the freezing temperature. He purses his lips and whispers against Taeyong’s cheek, “I know it’s you.”  
  
“I am so sorry.” Taeyong hurries out, body trembling, “You were upset and I didn’t know how to approach you. I’m sorry. You were in such a vulnerable state that I took advantage of. I didn’t want you to think that I was just — I’m sorry for pretending to be somebody that I’m n—”  
  
Jaehyun immediately engulfs Taeyong with the warmth of his arms. His only idea of comforting the shaking boy is to sway their bodies while he tucks Taeyong’s head closer to his chest. He reassures him, “I’m not upset. I appreciate you so much. You weren’t pretending anything. They’re both you — the sweet messages, those were written by you. I should of figured sooner when I noticed similar paper and containers but didn’t say anything. I noticed the niceness and sincerity in the anonymous giver, as same as your traits. I felt it when I ate your waffles, that it had heart and soul in it like the daily dinners. But I didn’t get it though his head of mine. I fell for you both.”  
  
He pulls away, anxious to read an expression off Taeyong’s face. He’s relieved and thrilled to see Taeyong with a dainty smile upon his face, ignoring the light tear streaks. He wipes them off, still relishing in the fact that, wow, Taeyong you’re realer than ever.  
  
Taeyong hiccups and reaches for one of Jaehyun’s hands. “If I were seeing this from another perspective, being the person who wasn’t giving you gifts nor a person who likes you, I would of figured you were having a hard time making a choice.” He brings Jaehyun closer, draping his arms over his chest and mumbling against his neck, “If anything, I wanted you to like me. Not just someone who you didn’t even know. In that way, I probably would never reveal myself.”  
  
“I was in love with _cherry_.” Jaehyun admits.  
  
“I was afraid you’d love that alter ego more and forget about me.”  
  
Jaehyun soothes Taeyong into less distress by running his fingertips up and down his back. It’s an outlet that allows Taeyong to release a breath and catch his breathing pattern. He hopes that it alleviates any insecurities about their relationship that Taeyong had as well.  
  
It’s the perfect time to feel invincible and happy. Nothing to regret or be ashamed of. He wants Taeyong to know. Jaehyun lightens the mood by their usual bantering. He singsongs, “Now I get both. Don’t I?”  
  
Taeyong grins and despite the tear stains and snot, he’d still kiss him. “Do you?”  
  
“We should go steady and skip everything else. It’s you and I already. You like me. And I very like, like you.”  
  
Taeyong’s breath fans over his lips, “You’re supposed to ask me better than that. I gave you all these gifts. I’m going to need something in return.”  
  
This time Jaehyun finds it in his heart to kiss Taeyong without hesitance. He knows what Taeyong feels, so there’s nothing holding him back. When their lips meet, Jaehyun swears his is heart jumping out of his chest, hitting him in the gut and bumping into all his other organs on the way back because of how dizzy it is. It’s a pathetic, peculiar statement but it’s what he feels. His lips against Taeyong’s, they’re so soft and delicate like he’s figured. Taeyong’s lips reciprocate everything slowly, passionate as if he’s savoring every single bit of Jaehyun’s haste. He can even sense Taeyong’s smile against his lips and that’s got to be his favorite part.  
  
When they pull apart, they gaze at each other as if they’ve erased every collection of their memory and the only thing they are certain of is each other. He’s absolutely lost in Taeyong’s eyes and knows he can say the same for him.  
  
“Boyfriend?” Jaehyun insists, pecking him one last time for good luck — something like that.  
  
Taeyong shrugs with a toothy grin. “It’s not like I could live with Ruby forever. Sure, why not.”  
  
Jaehyun musters up all the fake aggression he’s capable of projecting. He straightens his posture and crosses his arms, turning the opposite direction of Taeyong and walking away. He doesn’t get too far because there’s a heavy weight toppling on his back. He supports Taeyong with his arms securing his thighs while Taeyong incessantly pecks at the corner of his mouth.    
  
I’ve got the weight of the world on my shoulders.  
  
“Yes, I would absolutely love to date the owner of a flamingo cup. One who tidies up my home instead of his. One who tells me to read space books — whatever that is. You know I’m practically in love with you, right?”  
  
Jaehyun turns to stone, standing in place, limbs losing feeling. The only place blood flows is too his heart, feeling alive and beating harder than ever. He turns his head hesitantly and sees a bright Taeyong in the grey clouds. He breathes softly as if he can’t comprehend a single thing, “You are?”  
  
Taeyong grins and holds him tighter. “Jaehyun, I don’t expect anything back. I just wanted to tell you. And as both your secret admirer, and neighbor, or friend, and boyfriend, I will always be here for you.”  
  
I do, too. I love you more than you think, Jaehyun wants to say. Somehow he can’t.  
  
Jaehyun escapes the roof, Taeyong still on him while he cautiously trails down the dim hallway of stairs. He thinks to when Jeno fell off two flights worth because of their previous hail fight — they don’t get snow but the ice rain was pelting hard.  
  
“By the way, my best friend is your best friend.”  
  
Taeyong snuggles his face into Jaehyun’s neck while cooing, “We’re each other’s. I already knew.”  
  
“Lee Jeno.” Jaehyun notes.  
  
Like a lighting bolt, Taeyong hops off Jaehyun and takes hold of his shoulder. His voice echoes in the hollow staircase area, “Jeno is who you’re practically raising?!”  
  
Jaehyun laughs for a mere second before mocking,“Jeno, who I am practically raising is who I hear babysits Ruby.”  
  
“Small world.”  
  
Taeyong slips his hands into Jaehyun’s coat pockets, hauling them out of darkness and into their familiar environment. Three doors per wall, four having welcoming mats in front of the wooden frames, two doors that belong just to them in this very hallway that created many memories for the pair.  
  
“Big world. Read a space book.” Jaehyun smirks, poking at Taeyong’s cheek.  
  
He earns an even pokier poke in his direction, just before Taeyong pinches both the of his cheeks, colliding their lips together in a messily, playful way.  
  
“I’m glad to have found you.”  
  
  
  


Dinner;  two weeks exclusive.

“The infamous teriyaki chicken that I, _oh so_ loved — love.” Jaehyun grins, holding out his plate anxiously, his feet kicking and resembling a child in a tantrum. 

This'll techically be his first hand expeience eating this delightful meal made by his one and only, Taeyong. He rememebers leaving a note in one of the washed containers (he wanted to make a good impression and not make his giver so tiresome) that he hopes there'll be more dinners with this chicken.

Taeyong gives him a heaping amount, what is more than enough. He cheesily makes a heart with the sauce on the dome of rice. His mind flashes to the serving of lychee ice cream during their moment of awkwardness and a label hanging over their heads as: neighbors. 

_Good times._

Jaehyun indulges on the meal faster than he’s ever done so. One second he’s scooping up a concoction of teriyaki and cabbage and rice and macaroni onto a spoon, to suddenly peering up from an empty plate only to see Taeyong sitting there in astonishment — and maybe worry.

He demurely shrugs with his lip jut out, causing Taeyong to lean forward and wipe his lip with his thumb.

 _“_ Nobody is taking your dish from you, eat slowly next time.”

“How do I know that nobody will take you from me?”

Taeyong circles around Jaehyun with a hand brushing across his broad shoulders before plopping right on his lap. He leans forward with their chests pressing against each other as he lets his breath fan beneath Jaehyun’s jaw, “Nobody will take me away from you. Won’t let them.”

Jaehyun has the whole wide world in his hands, he’s the happiest he’s ever been. And when he’s happy and free… he gets expressive, just as when he’s sad and distraught, he can’t shut up. Taeyong knows his downfall, he knows why he gets back up, but he doesn’t know what gives him that push to get him up.

“I know that it’s only been half a year knowing you and it’s not a competition but... you should know that I love you more than you could possibly love me.”  
  
Taeyong claws at his chest playfully. 

“I love you more, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun shakes his head in disbelief. Not a single person has ever made him feel this. And he doesn’t mean to prove anything, but he definitely means it when he says he _does_ love Taeyong more than Taeyong loves him.

“I think about our future together a lot. I did it before we were anything like this. I feel safe with you. Everything seems so familiar, and at the same time, so brand new. Everyday I anticipate to discover more about you and build more memories with you. I really, really love—“

Taeyong’s lips steer him out of his path of vehement confessions. He pours his words into the kiss. Kissing him the way he would be speaking. This kiss happens to be different than all their previous ones. They were mostly coy pecks and cautious deep kisses, nothing as raw and toothy as this one. They devour each other with their raven tongues, and clashing clash. Jaehyun feels the way Taeyong grinds his hips, eliciting a deep groan from Jaehyun’s lips.

“I love you, too.” Taeyong pants out while fiddling with the hem of Jaehyun’s shirt.

“So…” Jaehyun starts, eyes casting down to the tiny gap between their bodies.

Taeyong nods, and it's the sole signal Jaehyun needs before he hauls up  Taeyong who instinctively wraps his legs around Jaehyun’s waist. Jaehyun drops them onto his lumpy leather couch, getting in between his legs, latching his lips back to his lover’s with a content sigh. He feels Taeyong run his fingers beneath his shirt, pulling at it, he feels Taeyong’s other hand roaming in his hair. Distracted, his back suddenly meets the cushion.

It’s been eternity since Jaehyun has been involved with someone, sexually. It’s been a while since he’s let alone dated anybody. Taeyong will be his first of many in the longest time. He figures it’s all like riding a bike, it’ll take a bit of getting used to but nobody instantly forgets it. He expects that Taeyong will guide him through his all because, it’s been so damn long but Jaehyun could care less that he’d be a fool in the midst of their intact. He’s a fool for Taeyong, he could care less.  
  
With Taeyong above him, knees bracketing him in place, he fears that he holds too much power. Though Jaehyun’s knowledge is limited, he knows himself and this isn’t where he belongs. He’d feel a sort of suffocation to be in this position, beneath another person, trembling from restraint.  
  
Somehow, Taeyong notices his apprehension and kisses his forehead. He delicately coos, “Don’t worry. You can trust me.”  
  
Taeyong nibbles on his cheek with affection, teeth teasingly biting at it before giving it a quick peck and making a trail down south by open mouthed kisses. He trails his lips down the length of his neck and experimentally sucks on several spots. The feeling leaves Jaehyun feeling euphoric while he wraps his arms around the tiny torso that belongs to no other than Taeyong. He holds him close, craning his neck for better access to Taeyong to work his mouth real well.  
  
Jaehyun’s breath hitches when Taeyong bites hard on a particular spot, one that had Jaehyun pinching at Taeyong’s hip with a groan. He continues his ministrations, as if he gains drive and strength off the deep noises that slip from Jaehyun’s lips. Just when Jaehyun thinks he needs more, wants to feel Taeyong in every way possible, Taeyong grinds his hips down. Jaehyun involuntarily bucks his hips up, his forming hard already meeting Taeyong’s, which he wasn’t aware of until now. He feels cheeks heating up and he prevents himself from projecting his obvious impatience and neediness.  
  
“Don’t hold back.” Taeyong comments with his hands on Jaehyun’s chest, hips now swiveling in figure eights.  
  
“I’m not.” Jaehyun breaths out, feeling more red than ever.  
  
Taeyong giggles. He swings himself off of Jaehyun and extends an arm out. He sends him a coy smile while speaking in a curious and questionable way, “Bedroom?”  
  
“Uh, yeah. Yes.” Jaehyun mutters.  
  
He gets up immediately, feeling only slightly uncomfortable with whatever is heavy in his pants. That’s how long it’s been, he hasn’t even needed to feel such things like this in so long. He’s got boy hormones yeah, but never let it get to him. But now Taeyong’s here and he’s reeking of desperation. 

In his messy bedroom — he hopes it doesn’t set the mood astray — Taeyong pulls at him hungrily and Jaehyun weight dips into the bed. He’s quick to discard Jaehyun’s top and fiddle with Jaehyun’s belt, he hooks his finger in the waistband, eyeing for approval. Jaehyun props himself onto his elbows and runs his fingers down Taeyong’s cheek and pinches at his bottom lip as a sign to proceed.

Like a cat, Taeyong mewls and claws at his crotch until he manages to get his cock out. He wastes no time in bringing his head down and engulfing Jaehyun’s entire length. He comes up with a pop and lets his slobber coat Jaehyun to make him slick. All Jaehyun thinks in that currently empty head of his is _holyfuckholyfuckhklyfuck_ when he feels himself in the back of his lovers throat. He nearly bucks forward but though under all this pleasure, he knows enough, knows that there’s no way he’s hurting his fragile _cherry_. His fingers tangle in Taeyong’s hair, pulling him up a little due to the fear of straining his throat. Taeyong hums delightfully, _it’s fine_. He continues his ministrations, adding his first to support the length he can’t fit while he sucks off the top.

Jaehyun really can’t hold on for any longer. Taeyong looks absolutely wanton, so deceptive compared to his day by day state. He’s making Jaehyun fucking livid. He literally loses it just at the sight of Taeyong rutting forward the same time his cheeks hollow around his cock. Before he knows it he’s grabbing either sides of Taeyong’s face, fucking into his mouth until his high hits a low. His chest raises and drops dramatically along with his decreasing pace.

He feels so pathetic to have done that so fast, but he knows Taeyong wouldn’t care about any of this. He trusts him enough, despite how fucking easy it was for him to come.

“Sorry, baby.” Jaehyun mumbles apologetically.

“Hyunnie, it’s fine. Been a while?”

“More than a while.” Jaehyun emphasizes.

Jaehyun kisses Taeyong with all the energy he has left. He feels filthy to taste himself in Taeyong’s tongue but he loves it. He wants more — he wants Taeyong so badly.

Taeyong takes note of just as much. He discards all of his clothing within a matter of seconds and brings Jaehyun down with him onto the mattress. It’s the first time he’s seen him naked and he’s glowing, he’s still the most beautiful thing Jaehyun’s ever laid his eyes on. It gets worse, better to say, when he spreads his legs and brings Jaehyun in between him. Once again, Taeyong does this and that. Guiding him with sincerity and gentleness. Jaehyun just loves the control he has over him like this. He wouldn’t let this happen with anybody else, he’s making an exception just for him.

Though…

“I’m going to be completely clumsy here. You should do it.” Jaehyun gestures to the bottle of lotion. He freezes in place looking at it before sliding it over. “Sorry, it’s all I’ve got.”  
  
Jaehyun wants to do it, wants to open him up so desperately and have him cry out Jaehyun’s name over and over, but, he doesn’t have the right essentials so he can’t trust himself to be careful or expect to know Taeyong’s mood. Knowing Taeyong, he’d keep things going despite hurting because he’d do anything for Jaehyun. 

He can’t have that happen tonight.

Taeyong must sense him in deep thought because he nibbles on his lower lip and pinches at his nipple before soothing it with his thumb. It elicits a giggle from Taeyong and a whiny moan when he grinds himself down on Jaehyun particularly hard.

“You’re so cute. You’re lucky I love you so much.” Taeyong coos, pulling Jaehyun down by both arms until he’s toppling on him with his cock pressing against Taeyong’s entrance. “I don’t care, I’m happy to be with you.”

  
“Good. I’m being embarrassing.” Jaehyun facepalms, dropping his head down with his eyes squeezed shut. He regains himself, fluttering his eyes open, only to be met with his own dick, which reminds him, “I also don’t have...”  
  
Taeyong rubs at his arm comfortingly before sliding away from beneath Jaehyun. “Let’s just go to my place then.”  
  
“You’re already—”  
  
Taeyong extends his hand out for Jaehyun to take. In the seconds that Jaehyun does not, he sighs with a shrug, “I could care less. Come on, let’s make it quick. I want you in me already.”  
  
That stirs up more inside of Jaehyun. He’s suddenly antsy and impatient. He gets up so fast that he feels his legs caving out on him. But like Taeyong always is, he’s there to catch his fall.

“Okay. Yes. Okay, cool.” Jaehyun mumbles to himself. “Out we go.” He says out loud, nervously to Taeyong.

The pair stands by the door, peeking left and right as if they were spies from a rad movie scene. Taeyong is the one to initiate the first move as he races over to his apartment and opens it quickly, he waves at Jaehyun to take his path. Jaehyun is not as bold and brave as Taeyong, he has his boxers on as his ass gets swat by his own door, following off by he prancing like a fool to Taeyong’s. That’s when he hears an ear piercing shriek.

“Babe!” Jaehyun shouts with concern. He makes his entrance, only to see Taeyong huddled up in the center of the room with one of his decorative throws and… a kitten like fingers clawing at the back of the couch, ducking its head. He rubs at Taeyong’s back then sets out to get a closer look at the intruder. Muttering out a loud and large, “holy fuck,” he slaps himself on the face.

“Jeno.” Jaehyun announces unamused.

“Hey. It’s my dog sitting hours.” Jeno nervously chuckles, increasingly getting up from his spot.

Jaehyun exchanges glances with Jeno and Taeyong back and forth. He sighs when he becomes aware of the both of them downright naked. Taeyong mutters something about getting dressed meanwhile Jaehyun fetched a shirt from Taeyong’s dresser and switches on the television.

“Dinner?” Jaehyun asks.

“No, thanks. Taeyong left me and Ruby some salmon.” Jeno looks at the kitchen. He looks at the television. At the ceiling. At Ruby. At the ground. Anywhere but directly at Jaehyun.

Not knowing what to say to his younger, he just— “Uhh, sorry.”

“It’s cool. I uh…” 

“Taeyong!” The two say simultaneously. 

  
  


They were meant to be.

Jeno goes on a rampage rant, a cuddly confession perhap. Because Taeyong and Jaehyun tangle their legs together and hold each other for dear life while jeno does his fair share of story time. He fills Jaehyun in on how he’s been Ruby’s watcher since the beginning of summer, and like Jaehyun, Taeyong took him under his wing securely. Jeno didn’t let Taeyong know that they had a bonding relationship. He acted as if he didn’t know the neighbor at all because he didn’t want Taeyong interfering or to geti it the easy way with Jaehyun. Jeno apparently knew of the gift baskets this whole time despite Jaehyun never saying a word. He might be a little offended that Jaehyun didn’t mention it, but he knew Jaehyun was in the right place — he was confused after all. 

“Best part that neither of you knew,” Jeno holds back his laughter, “Ruby was my delivery gal.”

“What? Is that how I never saw anyone through the peephole?” Jaehyun flusters, kicking his leg in the air causing Taeyong to whine. He starts to imagine Ruby with the wooden handle in between his teeth and his heart lurches at how fucking cute Ruby is and how well she resembles her cute owner, so damn cute, so damn smart and alluring. 

“And that’s how I never got caught, huh?”

Taeyong beams brightly at his dog, petting her as she circles around, before finding comfort right on the couple’s thighs.

Jeno excuses himself to the restroom and Jaehyun takes the opportunity to peck Taeyong and snake his hands beneath the waistband belonging to boyfriend, not to do anything, simply just to leave it there. His hands are cold. “What my hands are cold.” He literally tells Taeyong. 

Taeyong nods unconvincingly. Jaehyun kisses him again because he can’t help it. 

They cuddle closer, if possible, and let the silence kick in since all that happened in the last twenty minutes was shrieking and nervous babbling. Though it isn’t long before Taeyong let’s words surface into the air, “You know, even before your promotion, I wanted to know if you wanted to live together.” 

“Jeno and I—“  
  
“We discussed that, too. After we got together. I told him about us. He said you didn’t yet. I’m disappointed in you a little for that.” 

“Taeyong, I—”

“We decided that you can move in with me and jeno gets your place. Because we make more than he  does, and would be paying together, we’d be able to little by little support jeno and get his place — your place — fully functional, and safe.” 

Taeyong rubs Jaehyun’s bare chest, as if this was his way of convincing him but he’s already in for the most part. He’d do a thing for them both and this seems reasonable. And again, it’s Taeyong, he’s fastened in because anything his beautiful and talented lover says says, goes.

“Jeno is that smart. I’m telling you.” Jaehyun mumbles with happiness, well aware that Jeno will always be somehow more knowledgeable than him.   
“To think he was playing matchmaker all along.”  


There’s a loud bang from across the apartment. Jeno appears but his face is a mystery. He shouts exaggeratedly loud, “Go ahead and fuck, I’ll be on my way!”

“Jeno!” The couple scolds simultaneously.

“I’m graduating in six months! Let me be. I know enough! Please make plans for us for the holidays! Bye. Don’t invite me if you’ll be doing — that.”

Jeno says all while covering his eyes and stumbling backwards into miscellaneous furniture until his back meets the door. He fumbles with the knob and manages to escape in one piece, but probably not as sane as he’d like to be. 

“I thought about adopting him.” Taeyong confesses in a gentle tone. One used to say _goodnight_. 

“You, too?” Jaehyun tucks his head beneath Taeyong’s and rubs his cheek against his silky pajamas. He mutters, “let’s do it,” before falling asleep in the warmth of his boyfriend’s arms.

 

 

“You know, you’re dumb to not pick up on the littlest signs.”

Taeyong grumbles while plugging his laser light decor into the wall. It radiates bright, vivid red and green as Jaehyun sips on his rose milk tea while on his desk, another segment on astronomy sprawls out messily. Surprisingly, Taeyong hasn’t called him out for his unorderly behavior.

In the midst of doodling Taeyong in the far right hand, Jaehyun mutters, “Which ones, we’ve talked about this before. I didn’t piece things together, yeah, baby we all know.”

“Love notes signed, _love, cherry._ I’m sure you’ve seen my cherry design. Cherry home slippers. I’ve even left those in your bedroom on purpose.”

It’s then that Jaehyun glances up to see Taeyong standing there with an angelic glow surrounding his body, which is also known to be his cherry light display. He feels like a fool, he’ll always be a fool for Taeyong and all of his fruity-spacey features.

They first met under a sky of stars.

**Author's Note:**

> 3/10 disappointed with the final product so i will be either adding more or recreating it or doing taeyongs narrator. suggestions?
> 
> pls find me and lets be friends  
> i like to remember such people
> 
>  
> 
> [twt @ygh0ney](twitter.com/ygh0ney)  
> [tmb @ tenpathy](tenpathy.tumblr.com)  
> [ig @ buohevt](instagram.com/buohevt)


End file.
